


Help a bro out?

by Jakaynne



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jaebum is Smitten, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: Youngjae has never played matchmaker before. Especially when trying to get two of his best friends together. Oh, did he mention that he was in love with one of them?





	1. the request

“Thank you,” Youngjae says, bowing his head at the waitress who sets their food down. She tells them to enjoy and bows before leaving. Youngjae studies his food appreciatively. 

 

“Wow! Hyung, this looks super good! Thanks!” He smiles, his eyes falling shut. His stomach growls and he doesn’t waste any more time. 

 

“Your very welcome, Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung replies, the younger missing his smile as he stuffs his face with noodles. “You can slow down though, the food isn’t going anywhere,” he advises. Youngjae nods sheepishly and slows down. 

 

When the older had come to Youngjae offering a lunch date, Youngjae was surprised. Youngjae knew Jinyoung always made sure his friends were taking care of themselves properly, earning his nickname ‘mom’ of the group. But it did feel kind of out of the blue for Jinyoung to march in his room, declaring that he was going to give Youngjae a real meal instead of his energy drinks. Youngjae was offended and almost defended his drinks (they really was handy when Youngjae wanted to game all night or when he had a paper due because of his said gaming addiction.) 

 

But who was Youngjae to turn down free food? 

 

“So...how is school going for you Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks before taking a bite of his own food. Youngjae almost laughs at how the question makes Jinyoung seem like a parent when he was only a couple of years older. 

 

“It’s good,” he answers. It was only good because it wasn’t finals and he wasn’t currently swapped by homework. Jinyoung nods and takes a sip of his water. Youngjae suddenly has an odd feeling that he’s missing something. Like Jinyoung maybe actually wanted to talk to him about something. 

 

“Um...hyung? Is there a specific reason why you wanted to go to lunch with me?” Youngjae questions, almost hesitant. Jinyoung grins. 

 

“No,” he says. 

 

Youngjae narrows his eyes in suspicion. Jinyoung holds his gaze, still smiling. Youngjae, not exactly one for confrontations, just shrugs and goes back to eating. 

 

“Ah, but since you mentioned it, I do have a favor to ask of you,” Jinyoung adds. Youngjae almost rolls his eyes. 

 

It wasn’t as if Youngjae didn’t want to help his hyung. He just feels like everyone is always asking him for help because they know he is the most likely to agree. Youngjae knows he shouldn’t give in so easily. Last time he did ended up having to unclog someone’s shower drain that was full of hair (he still was planning his revenge for that). But Youngjae hates to see people upset. He has a very hard time with saying no because he doesn't want to disappoint anyone. 

 

“I’m not sure…” Youngjae trails off. 

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Jinyoung assures. “I just need help with something.” 

 

“That’s what Jackson-hyung said too and looked where that got me,” Youngjae remarks, crossing his arms. Jinyoung looks as if he can’t decide to frown or laugh. “Why does it have to me?” He groans. 

 

“You’re my only option. There is no way I would ask something like this from Jackson or the Yugyeom and BamBam. And Mark would probably not want to deal with something like this,” Jinyoung explains. Youngjae tilts his head. 

 

“What about Jaebum-hyung?” He inquires. 

 

Jinyoung ducks his head shyly. Youngjae peers at him curiously. 

 

“Ah...well,” Jinyoung blushes. “It’s actually about him.” 

 

Youngjae swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “Umm...what about hyung?” Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. Please- 

 

“I love him,” Jinyoung says simply. Youngjae starts choking and Jinyoung’s eyebrows draw together in concern. He waves off his concern and clears his throat before grabbing his water. _No, you can’t love him_

 

“So I was wondering…” 

 

_You can’t love him because_

 

“If you would like to be my wingman?” 

 

 _I’m in love with him._

 

“Sorry...what?” Youngjae asks numbly. Jinyoung shakes his head fondly. 

 

“Can you be my wingman? Jaebum can be a little dense when it comes to things like this,” Jinyoung smiles, rolling his eyes. Youngjae sets his shaking hands on his lap, hidden from Jinyoung’s view. 

 

“I-I still don’t understand? What would I even do? Why can’t you just asked him out or something?” Youngjae rambles, clearly uncomfortable. He knows Jinyoung. When he wants something, he isn’t afraid to do whatever to get it. He doesn’t understand why the older would he need his help when he can just tell Jaebum this. 

 

“Have you seen Jaebum? He’s always busy! He barely even talks to me anymore,” Jinyoung replies looking down at his fingers that play with his napkin. Youngjae knows Jaebum tends to be busier but he didn’t think it was that bad for him not even to have time for his best friend. Who he now knows is in love with him. Why do these things happen to Youngjae? 

 

“It will really mean something to me if you could help,” Jinyoung pleads. “I’ll even owe you one. I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” he promises. This was exactly what Youngjae didn’t like. Everyone asking him because they knew he couldn’t say no, especially when they started to beg. 

 

“Please, I would really appreciate it,” Jinyoung repeats. 

 

“...Okay, hyung.” 

 

Jinyoung reaches over and grabs Youngjae’s cheeks, squishing them together. “Thank you so much! You’re the best!” He exclaims. Youngjae nods, already lost in thought. 

 

He was so fucked.


	2. and so it begins

It’s not until Youngjae is at home later that night that he realizes he doesn’t even know how to be a wingman. Youngjae was probably the worst person to be chosen. He has gone on maybe two dates since starting college and he had a sort of boyfriend in high school. (This was mostly due to the fact he was so hung up on Jaebum). Heck, Youngjae used to not even be able to talk to Jaebum without stuttering. He’s gotten better over the years but he still stumbled sometimes. Honestly, how the older one didn’t know about his huge crush on him was actually concerning. 

 

And now he was supposed to help one of his closest friends get with the man he's been in love with since his senior year of high school (also the reason why Youngjae and his ‘boyfriend’ had broken up). Fantastic. 

 

Youngjae doesn't want to think about this predicament right now. Now all Youngjae wants to do is chill and play some video games in peace and quiet. An effective distraction. 

 

His roommate enters their shared dorm loudly, not bothering to keep the door from slamming closed. 

 

“Youngjae! You would NOT believe what just happened to me!” Jackson yells. 

 

Youngjae sighs.

* * *

The next day Youngjae wakes up and discovers that he is running late for his 11 am class. _Thanks for waking me up, Jackson-hyung._ He also discovers that Jackson has eaten the last waffles. Bastard. 

 

Youngjae decides to skip breakfast and heads immediately to class after getting ready. Normally he wouldn’t be so distraught over being a few minutes late for class. But this was the class he shares with Jaebum. Oh yeah, and Jinyoung. Any other time Youngjae would’ve been excited to be going to class with his two hyungs. But now...after Jinyoung’s confession, Youngjae can already feel how awkward he is going to act. 

 

Youngjae is running through the halls when he hears someone calling his name. Looking over his shoulder, he slows to a walk as he recognizes Jinyoung’s signature beanie. Even though he was still uncomfortable with the idea of trying to get Jinyoung and Jaebum together, Youngjae still was happy to see his hyung. 

 

“Hey hyung,” Youngjae greets with a smile. Jinyoung grins back at him. “I see someone is running a bit late?” Jinyoung smirks. Youngjae raises an eyebrow. “I could say the same for you, hyung,” he retorts. Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders. 

 

They enter the classroom discussing the previously assigned homework when Youngjae sees that Jaebum is already in his seat. Youngjae’s usual seat was open next Jaebum, and Jinyoung’s was next to Youngjae’s. 

 

Jaebum looks up from his book just in time to notice them walking in. He smiles widely at the sight of them and closes his book. 

 

“Hey Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum greets, nodding at Jinyoung who nods back. Jaebum turns to Youngjae. “Hi Youngjae,” he smiles. Youngjae tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He copies Jinyoung and nods back. Keep it cool. 

 

Jinyoung goes to sit in his regular seat but Youngjae quickly slips into it. Jaebum and Jinyoung stare at him in confusion and Youngjae struggles to come up with an excuse.

 

“Well you see...it’s just better for my eyes to be a little more to the right,” he rushes out. Jaebum looks unconvinced but the professor starts class before he can question further. When the older turns his attention to the front, Youngjae gives Jinyoung a thumbs up. Jinyoung smiles and nods his head. 

 

During class Jaebum commonly would lean over and whisper comments to Youngjae frequently since he was sitting right next to him. Youngjae figures that since Jinyoung is now in Youngjae’s seat and in effect next to Jaebum, Jaebum will make comments to Jinyoung. 

 

Curiously, though, Jaebum doesn’t make as many comments as he usually does. Youngjae shrugs it off though and pretends he isn’t watching the two out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Jinyoung’s confession did surprise him. He had never thought the older would have feelings for Jaebum. But maybe Youngjae was just in denial? He knew the two were close, having met when they were young and grew up together. Jinyoung knew Jaebum way longer than Youngjae did and better than he probably he ever could. Youngjae couldn’t deny that the two had history.

 

The two were teased about being JJParents for nothing. They often did act like parents, especially when they bickered. They often acted the same (probably as a result of growing up with each other) and on more than one occasion were caught communicating without even having to say a word. They were so in tune with each other. 

 

Maybe they liked it each other? Well, obviously Jinyoung liked Jaebum. But it would make sense for Jaebum to return Jinyoung’s feelings, right? Maybe Youngjae never had a chance anyway. Youngjae wanted Jaebum to be happy. _And_ Jinyoung. Even if it breaks Youngjae heart, he is determined to keep his friends happy. Even setting aside his own feelings. 

 

As they are putting away their stuff at the end of class, Youngjae’s stomach growls, drawing the attention of his hyungs. 

 

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Jaebum teases. Jinyoung slightly frowns. 

 

“Did you eat breakfast yet?” Youngjae shakes his head and Jinyoung tsks. “You shouldn’t skip breakfast, it’s not healthy,” he scolds. 

 

“Sorry, mom,” Youngjae grumbles. 

 

“I’ll accept that sorry ass apology if you go with Jaebum to get something to eat. You two don’t have a class right now anyway,” Jinyoung returns, crossing his arms as if daring them to protest. Youngjae startles, his eyes wide. “B-but you don’t have class either? Why don’t you come too?” Jinyoung waves him off. 

 

“I would but I have a study session I have to attend for one of my other classes,” he explains as his shoulder sag disappointedly. Youngjae glances at Jaebum. He was slightly frowning, his face twisted in confusion. Of course, Jaebum would be upset that Jinyoung wasn’t coming. He probably preferred Jinyoung’s company over Youngjae’s any day. 

 

“But Jinyoung-” Jaebum starts but Jinyoung quickly cuts him off. 

 

“Sorry, maybe next time?” He gives him a smile before turning to Youngjae. “Because I know this brat is going to skip a meal again,” he teases and ruffles Youngjae’s hair, making Youngjae feel like he was a little kid. Maybe that’s what everyone just saw him as? A little kid who barely could take care of himself. No wonder Jaebum wasn’t interested in him. 

 

Jinyoung says his goodbyes and slyly winks at Youngjae. Oh right. But how was Youngjae supposed to ‘wingman’ (can he even use that as a verb?) if Jinyoung wasn’t even there. 

 

Jaebum turns to Youngjae with a small smile. “So where do you want to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos/comments! I'm trying to improve my writing so they really encourage me and I'm super glad you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Have a good day!! :D


	3. let's have lunch (date)

  
They find a nice small restaurant that thankfully wasn’t very busy. This made Youngjae happy because they wouldn’t have to wait a super long time for their food. 

 

Youngjae uses the time as they wait to look up wingman tips on his phone. Even though Youngjae would rather not be involved with this, he already agreed and he doesn’t go back on his word. He always likes to try his best. 

 

Most of the information Youngjae finds is about situations different than his but he soon finds one thing that might help him right now. The post comments about “talking up” your friend to the desired person. Youngjae could do that, he knows Jinyoung has a lot of good qualities. He just has to talk about how what a great potential partner Jinyoung could be to Jaebum. But subtle of course. Maybe he should- 

 

A laugh draws Youngjae’s attention from his phone. He raises his head to see Jaebum looking at his phone, a light blush adorning his cheeks. Jaebum glances up and smiles apologetically. “Jinyoung,” he explains. Oh. Youngjae clenches his hands, the shaking a habit when he is nervous or upset. In this case, it was the latter. He observes the way Jaebum is shyly grinning at his phone, the blush still prominent on his cheeks. Youngjae bites the inside of his cheek, his heart aching. 

 

Youngjae takes a steadying breath. “Jinyoung is really funny, isn’t he?” Jaebum looks up at Youngjae and turns his phone off, setting it on the table. 

 

“I guess?” Jaebum answers looking confused at Youngjae’s sudden outburst. A small part of Youngjae’s mind reminds him that he was going for subtle, but he’s too upset to care. 

 

“And he’s really smart. Not to mention really really handsome. He’s super kind and is always caring,” Youngjae rambles. “He is dependable and can be very determined. He-” 

 

Youngjae is too busy rambling that he doesn’t notice the way Jaebum tenses up at his words, a frown rapidly deepening on his face. Youngjae is too busy trying to think about nice things about his friend. 

 

“And he can be very cunning at times and sort of manipulative but it’s usually from good intentions. Oh and he also-” 

 

A loud _slam_ startles Youngjae and stares at Jaebum with wide eyes. Jaebum withdraws his hand from the cup he slammed on the table after having taken a sip of water. Jaebum clears his throat. 

 

“Let’s not talk about Jinyoung anymore. How’s school going?” Jaebum asks. He avoids Youngjae’s confused gaze. “Um...it’s going good,” he responds. Jaebum nods and they fall into an awkward silence. 

 

 _Crap._ Youngjae must have gone overboard. Maybe Jaebum doesn’t want to get reminded of how great of a person Jinyoung is? Maybe because he is hopelessly pining? That makes sense right? If that was the case, then maybe Youngjae’s task won’t be so hard. But he definitely shouldn’t be so obvious about it again. 

 

It’s just when he saw the way Jaebum was looking at his phone because of a text Jinyoung had sent him, it really made him realize something. No matter how much Youngjae wished that look was because of him, it never will be. Because Jaebum has Jinyoung, he always had Jinyoung. Why would he even look at Youngjae? 

 

The stuffy silence is interrupted by the waitress asking to take their order. After ordering, they make eye contact and Youngjae quickly looks down at his hands. He hears Jaebum sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry for earlier Youngjae-ah. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Jaebum apologizes. Youngjae pouts. “Oh, come on. Jae-ah? Don’t me mad. I’m sorry,” Jaebum repeats. Youngjae turns his head away, stubborn. “Jae, I’ll pay for your food,” he offers. “I don’t like it when you’re upset with me. Please, Jae?” 

 

Youngjae, of course, knew he was going to lose this fight from the beginning. But at least now he was getting a free meal. “You have to pay for my meal though,” Youngjae reminds him, smiling. Jaebum grins and nods. He murmurs something that sounds like, “I was going to anyway.” But Youngjae shrugs it off, too excited over free food. 

 

They eat as they talk about random things, from school to Youngjae’s newest game addiction. The conversation is easy and nice. Youngjae refrains from bringing up Jinyoung. He doesn't want to make Jaebum upset again. 

 

After their tummies are full and Jaebum pays the bill, they have to part because Jaebum has class. 

 

“See you, Youngjae. We should do this again soon,” Jaebum states hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, and Jinyoung can come,” Youngjae suggests. Jaebum smiles but to Youngjae it seems to be forced. 

 

“Of course, later.” 

 

Youngjae watches Jaebum retreat feeling like he was missing something.  


* * *

  
“And then he just walked away,” Youngjae finishes relating to Jinyoung. Jinyoung had come over to borrow something from Jackson. Or at least he thinks that's why the older had come over. 

 

Youngjae is pacing back and forth as Jinyoung watches from the couch. “I don’t know hyung...maybe you should just find someone else,” Youngjae decides. He hopes Jinyoung will, then he doesn’t have to deal with this anymore. 

 

“Don’t worry, Youngjae! I believe in you,” Jinyoung smiles and gives Youngjae a thumbs up. Youngjae gives him a shaky smile. “I’ve tried to drop hints to Jaebum but he is oblivious,” Jinyoung shakes his head fondly. Youngjae feels his heart constrict painfully. 

 

“You said he got upset when you started complimenting me?” Jinyoung questions. Youngjae nods. “Yeah, I was saying how funny and handsome and nice you are-” 

 

“At least _someone_ appreciates.” 

 

“And he kind of slammed his cup on the table and he was making that frown face he always does when he’s upset. I think it’s because he didn’t want me to remind him of how you weren’t there or maybe he is pining for you and wants you to notice,” Youngjae proposes. Jinyoung thinks about it. 

 

“Hmm... possibly. But I still don’t know for sure if he likes me back,” Jinyoung hesitates. Youngjae sits next to his hyung and rests his hand on the elder's shoulder. “I think he likes you, hyung. I mean for how much I stare at him, it looks like he likes you,” Youngjae voices not noticing what he had admitted until Jinyoung was staring at him with his head tilted. 

 

“Ah, I mean I don’t stare at him because that will be weird. Who would want to even stare at Jaebum-hyung, not me that’s for sure. I just meant that sometimes I would happen to glance over and it just happened to notice things that make it seem like he likes you." Lies. Youngjae actually never has noticed if Jaebum looks at Jinyoung a certain way. But he has to try to save himself. "I barely even look at hyung like that. I mean-” 

 

“It’s okay Youngjae,” Jinyoung laughs cutting off his rant. “I understand what you mean.” 

 

Youngjae presses his lips together to keep anything else from slipping out. 

 

“Anyway, enough about me, has anyone caught your eye?” Jinyoung props his head with hand, staring inquiringly at Youngjae. Youngjae blushes as he instantly thinks of Jaebum. 

 

“Ah, so there is,” Jinyoung smirks, ever so observant. Youngjae internally curses, wondering if he should deny or just agree. Youngjae has always stubborn. 

 

“N-no, I don’t like anyone,” Youngjae stutters. Jinyoung gives him the Look™ that basically translates to: “I don’t believe one word you just said.” Jinyoung sighs. 

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this...but you leave me no choice,” Jinyoung drawls. He pulls out his phone and starts typing away. 

 

“What are you doing?” Youngjae rushes out. Jinyoung looks up at him smirking. 

 

“I’m texting Jaebum to come over because he’s favorite dongsaeng has a crush on someone but won’t admit it.” 

 

Youngjae panics, “Wait, no! Don’t tell hyung to come over. I do! I do like someone okay, I admit it.” Jinyoung sets his phone down, crossing his legs, satisfied. “So,” Jinyoung urges. 

 

“So?” Youngjae repeats. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

 

“Who is it? Someone I know?” 

 

Youngjae shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t really want to talk about it, hyung.” 

 

Thankfully this was a time when Jinyoung didn’t push for answers and he let it drop. “Eventually, I wanna know who they are. Gotta make sure they are good for you,” he pats Youngjae’s head. 

 

“Sure, hyung.” Youngjae agrees. He couldn’t let Jinyoung know. 

 

No one could know because he has to get over Jaebum.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have a specific time I update or a certain amount of words for every chapter. I kind of just go with the flow. Hopefully, this will mean faster updates, though!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter, I love reading you guys comments <3 
> 
> (I'm also trying to get used to writing on Ao3 so if the format is weird please bear with me!) 
> 
> Have a nice day!!
> 
> GOT7 COMEBACK OMG LOOK IS AMAZING THE DANCE VISUAL VOCAL EVERYTHING 
> 
> If you wanna scream about Got7 with me: [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jakaynne1)


	4. flowers and pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am horrible with title names xD

  


“Jackson-hyung! Stop eating my snacks! I told you I need those for when I game!” Youngjae yells as he rummages through the cupboards. Jackson yells back from his room. 

“I got hungry! It’s not my fault there’s nothing to eat!” 

Youngjae takes a peek in the fridge. They really didn’t have anything to eat. Youngjae groans. He had two options: either actually go out and buy groceries or just get takeout. He straightens up. Grabbing his wallet and phone, Youngjae puts on his shoes, one hand braced against the wall. 

“Hyung! I’m going to go get some food!” He calls. A crash follows and Youngjae curiously wonders what the older one could be doing. But he has learned from past experiences to never check out any weird noises from Jackson’s room. 

“Sounds good! Make sure to get me pepperoni!” 

Youngjae pauses. “What do you mean, hyung? I’m going to go get groceries!” 

Jackson’s laughs hysterically. Youngjae puts his hands on his hips, even if Jackson couldn’t see him, mildly annoyed. 

“Yah! Why are you laughing?!” 

“Remember, pepperoni! And don’t forget thin crust this time!” Jackson yells before dissolving into laughter again. 

Whatever. Just for that, Youngjae is going to get him plain cheese. (No, he isn’t). 

Besides, Jackson isn’t wrong. Youngjae was planning on just running to the pizza place down the street. Why pay for delivery and a tip when he could literally just walk there? Youngjae could save money and get some exercise. 

Youngjae checks his pockets once more before stepping out the dorm and gently shuts the door behind him. The pounding sound of hurried footsteps echoes through the hall and Youngjae turns to see Jinyoung thundering down the hall. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“...Hyung?” 

Jinyoung skids to a stop, almost running down the puzzled Choi boy. “Here,” he says hurried, and shoves a bunch of flowers into Youngjae’s fumbling hands. “Give them to Jaebum. Say they are from me. Come up with an excuse. Say I’m shy or something. You’re smart. Okay? Thanks! Bye!” 

And then he was gone as quickly as he came, leaving an open-mouthed and very shock Youngjae. 

Once he comes too, Youngjae starts toward where Jinyoung ran. “Wait! I-” But the older was long gone. Youngjae glares at the flowers in his hand. He notices that they’re Jaebum’s favorite. _Perfect._

 

 

So that’s how Youngjae finds himself knocking on the door of Jaebum’s apartment. He prays the older one isn’t here and he can just go back home. 

Youngjae goes to knock for the third time when the door swings open revealing a very irritated-looking Mark. “What-” His eyes soften as they land on Youngjae. “Youngjae?” His eyes lower to the abused flowers (from when Jinyoung pushed them into Youngjae) and he leans against the doorframe, softly smirking. 

“Finally going to confess?” 

The question catches Youngjae off guard. “I don’t like Jaebum-hyung that way!” He blurts. The smirk on Mark's lips stays in place. 

“Who said anything about Jaebum? What if I was thinking about _me?_ ” He teases knowingly. Youngjae groans at his mistake. 

“Um...well, you see I- he, uh…” Youngjae trails off as Mark starts laughing. 

“I’m just messing with you,” he ruffles Youngjae’s hair. “Besides, you having a crush on Jaebum-ah would be weird,” he adds. 

Youngjae gulps and laughs nervously. “Yeah…” he mumbles. 

Mark straightens up and scrutinizes Youngjae curiously. “Anyway, did you actually need anything or did you just come here to get teased?” He jokes. 

Youngjae shakes his head. He stands on his tip-toes, peering over Mark’s head. “Is hyung here?” He asks. 

Mark shakes his head, “My roommate is currently not home.” Youngjae’s shoulder sags visibly for some reason. Probably cause he still wanted to see Jaebum. “But...I can take a message if you’ll like?” Mark smiles. 

Youngjae hesitates. Does he reveal Jinyoung’s secret? Is it even a secret? Maybe Jinyoung has already told Mark. Then it should be fine right? But what if he didn’t? Would Jinyoung get mad at Youngjae if he told Mark? 

“Youngjae?” Mark’s concern snaps him out of his internal debate. 

“Here,” Youngjae passes over the flowers. “Give these to Jaebum-hyung and tell them they are from Jinyoung-hyung.” 

Mark's eyes dart to Youngjae’s, slightly bewildered. “Wait, why can’t Jinyoung just give them to him himself?” 

“I think he had something to do urgently. Just give them to hyung and tell them it’s from hyung, alright hyung?” 

“That’s a lot of hyung,” Mark comments. Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Thanks, hyung,” he replies and starts heading toward the stairs. 

“Hey, Youngjae!” Mark calls. Youngjae turns around. “Yeah?” 

Mark winks. “Your secret is safe with me.” And he shuts the door. 

Youngjae stills, freezing for the second time that day.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, what is up with Jinyoung? Like seriously? And is Mark hiding something? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. selfish

  


D-did he just? Does he know about Youngjae’s crush?! But how? Is he that obvious?! Does anyone else know?!! 

Youngjae’s feet start moving on their own, his mind too preoccupied with Mark’s statement. 

What if Jaebum knew? What if _Jinyoung_ knew? Why would he still want Youngjae to be his wingman? Was he trying to rub it in how much Jaebum will prefer Jinyoung? Jinyoung wasn’t like that, though. But what did Mark exactly mean? Was he overthinking this? Underthinking? Maybe he should just go back ask him. It was probably just- 

“Oof,” Youngjae gasps as he collides into something sturdy. His body falls backward from the impact but a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist before he hit the ground. 

“Are you alright?” 

Youngjae’s head shoots up at the familiar voice. “Hyung!?” He squeaks suddenly very aware of the warm hands still wrapped around his waist. Jaebum stares at him amusingly. 

“What are you doing here?!” And when did his voice revert back to being high-pitched from when he was 15 years old? Youngjae quickly steps back out of Jaebum’s hold. 

“I live here,” Jaebum replies crossing his arms, still highly amused. “What are _you_ doing here?” He mimics Youngjae’s squeak. He laughs at the sight of Youngjae’s pout. 

“I was just visiting Mark-hyung,” Youngjae states looking away. 

“Oh,” Jaebum replies quietly, his jaw slightly clenching. Uh-oh. Youngjae knows that means he’s upset. But what would make him upset when he was just smiling a few seconds ago? 

“Yeah...so I’m just going to go now,” he points and starts to inch away, not wanting to accidentally upset the older further. 

“Hold on,” Jaebum commands. He grabs the back of Youngjae’s shirt and tugs him back. “As your hyung, I demand to know what you and Mark were doing,” he states in his ‘authoritative’ voice. 

Youngjae cocks his head to the side. “Why?” 

Youngjae blames it on the lighting but he swears Jaebum’s cheeks grow pink. “Because. I said so. Respect your hyungs,” he answers. 

“But Mark-hyung is older than you. So I should respect him and his privacy first, right,” Youngjae smiles innocently. 

“Just tell me,” Jaebum huffs. Youngjae giggles at how he looks like a toddler. Jaebum pouts even more which makes Youngjae coo. 

“Aww! Look how cute hyung is acting!” Youngjae reaches up to pinch his cheeks. Jaebum intercepts his hand and holds it hostage with his own. Youngjae freezes. Jaebum holds his gaze, eyes piercing through Youngjae’s soul. 

(Youngjae idly hopes his hand is sweaty.) 

“Tell me,” Jaebum softly says. 

Was Youngjae’s mind playing tricks on him or was Jaebum’s face really getting closer? “Youngjae...I-” 

Youngjae rips himself from Jaebum effectively putting a safe distance between them. He ignores the shock and hurt on Jaebum’s face. “YOU’LL SEE WHEN YOU GO INSIDE!” Youngjae shouts before taking off. 

Youngjae doesn’t stop until he’s outside and safely around the corner. Youngjae’s back press into the rough brick building as he catches his breath. 

_What was that?_

Youngjae decides that Jaebum was just teasing because he knew how easily flustered he got. That was it and that was all. 

Youngjae starts walking toward the pizza restaurant, his hand still warm despite the slightly chilly air. As he’s ordering, he gets a text message from Jackson. Apparently, he invited Yugyeom and Bambam over and Youngjae now had to carry two large pizzas and two 2-liter sodas home. 

When Youngjae steps into his dorm, he is immediately bombarded by grabbing hands. 

“Oh, thanks, hyung! You’re the best!” Bambam exclaims, grabbing the pizza. Yugyeom agrees and grabs the drinks. 

“Youngjae! You’re just in time for some Mario Kart!” Jackson shouts. 

Youngjae grins, the previous events temporarily forgotten. “Get ready to get your ass kicked!” He challenges.

“Yah! Don’t be rude to your hyung,” Jackson chastises and hands Youngjae a controller. “Me? Be rude to you, hyung? Never!” Youngjae proclaims. Jackson scoffs at his sarcasm. “See, that is exactly what I am talking about,” he mumbles. “It looks like hyung is going to have to teach you a lesson,” he promises, grinning wickedly as they pick their vehicle. Youngjae merely smirks.

Three hours later, the maknaes were passed out on the couch. Probably in a pizza-induced coma. Youngjae is now playing The Legend of Zelda while Jackson was on his phone, his head laying in Youngjae’s lap. 

Mario Kart had been hilarious and a fun distraction. 

_“Yugyeom stop throwing those red shells at me!” Jackson yells._

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about hyung.”_

_“Why did this have to be the last track?” Bambam whines. “I hate Rainbow Road!”_

_“Stop falling off the damn track then,” Youngjae snorts. Bambam makes a scandalized noise._

_“Ooh, hyung said a bad word,” he teases. Youngjae rolls his eyes and Yugyeom punches Bambam on the shoulder. “Pay attention, idiot.”_

_“Ow Yugeomie~” he rubs his shoulder. “Besides Jackson-hyung is cheating because he has on the steering assist,” he adds pouting._

_“I am not!” Jackson yells and curses under his breath._

But now he couldn't help but ponder the situation he was in. 

“Hyung?” Youngjae broke the peaceful silence, not looking away from his game. “Yeah?” Jackson answers. 

“Is it ever okay to be selfish,” Youngjae questions hesitantly. Jackson looks up from his phone. “Where is this coming from?” He inquires curiously. 

“Nowhere," he replies quickly. "It’s just something I was wondering about,” Youngjae replies. “So, what do you think? 

Jackson turns off his phone and sits up properly. Youngjae continues to play his game, not wanting to make eye contact for fear the truth will spill from his lips. 

“I think...it depends on the situation. Of course, selfishness is wrong when you have something to help someone in need and you choose not to aid them,” Jackson frowns. 

Youngjae’s heart sinks. He had the power to help Jinyoung. If he chooses not to help, then he will be being selfish, right? 

“But,” he continues, “If you want to do something that will be best for you and it doesn't harm anyone...then I don’t see what bad about that.” Jackson smiles. “Like I saw a really good looking cake the other day. And guess what. I bought it. It was delicious,” he sighs happily. 

“Anyway,” he says standing up and clapping his hands together. "Hopefully that answer your question?"

Youngjae nods. 

“Good. Now, I think it's time to get these two home," he nods toward Bambam and Yugyeom sprawled out on the couch. Youngjae agrees and stands up to start cleaning up. 

He doesn’t notice when he is left alone. He is too lost in his thoughts about what Jackson had told him. Youngjae decides that he’ll need to talk to Jinyoung. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is such a good friend I cry. Yugbam antics always know how to make Youngjae feel better too :)
> 
> You guys are in for a treat next chapter so look forward to it! Any theories about what will happen? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the amazing comments and kudos!! <33


	6. a confession

  


The insistent knocking of the door rudely pulls Youngjae from his dream. His very nice dream where he and Jaebum were having a very nice picnic together, watching the sunset. _Jaebum, come back,_ he whines internally as he throws his pillow on his head. 

The knocking continues to echo through the dorm. 

_Who the hell_

Youngjae is not a morning person. Especially when he has no classes for the day, he wants to stay in bed until at least 12. He drowsily picks up his phone. _7:34?!_

Youngjae groans into his pillow. Jackson has already left for the gym. Unless he lost his key and came home early, Youngjae has no idea who would be here so early in the morning. 

Getting up from his bed, Youngjae makes sure to let his irritation show by dramatically throwing his blanket everywhere. (Even though no one could see him.)

He loudly stomps to the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Youngjae throws the door open with a _“What?!”_ before he quickly slams the door close, heart pounding rapidly. _Well, you got your plea from earlier._

Realizing he just slammed the door in his hyung’s face, his eyes widen as he quickly opens it again, sputtering out apologizes. 

Jaebum watches him, his lips curled up amusingly. There’s a strange look in his eyes that Youngjae can’t decipher, too shaken up that the man he was dreaming about was now standing in front of him. 

And man did he look handsome. His dark hair hanging over his forehead (instead of its usual pushed back style) giving him a softer look. The dark spots above his eyes never failing to make Youngjae swoon. He was wearing his regular leather jacket, pairing up with his piercings in his ears. His dark jeans were tight, complementing his gray shirt. A pretty typical look for Im Jaebum but still had Youngjae almost drooling. 

Youngjae’s eyes wander back up to meet his hyung’s and he realizes, horrified, that he just blatantly checked him out. He feels his cheeks flare up. Jaebum’s smile turns more into a smirk. He opens his mouth, but Youngjae quickly blurts, “So what are you doing here, anyway?!” Or more specifically why so early? _And please forget that I just checked you out!_

Jaebum looks thrown off guard at Youngjae’s question. Youngjae watches in fascination as the older’s ears turn pink as he rubs the back of his neck with one hand. Youngjae notices that his other hand is hidden behind his back and Youngjae tries to get a glimpse of what his hyung might be hiding. Jaebum notices and quickly steps back, effectively blocking his view. 

“Do you always answer the door like that?” Jaebum replies, ignoring Youngjae’s question altogether. Youngjae tilts his head and looks down at himself. Oh yeah. He never put on any clothes and he was standing in front of his hyung with just his boxers on. The chilly air from the hall makes Youngjae slightly shiver. 

“I was just peacefully sleeping, having a very good dream mind you, when I was very rudely woken up by a very loud someone,” Youngjae responds, spinning on his heel and walking into his dorm. Jaebum follows. 

“What was the dream about?” 

Youngjae stumbles. He turns back to Jaebum, surprised. “What?” His throat dry. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Jaebum repeats. “You said it was a very good dream.” 

Youngjae wonders how many times his face was going to turn into a tomato today. “I don’t remember,” he lies. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrows. “But I thought-” 

“Anyway,” Youngjae interrupts. “I’m going to get some clothes on and then you are going to tell me why the hell you are here,” Youngjae proclaims. He expects Jaebum to scold him for being disrespectful but Jaebum gives him a shaky nod, suddenly looking very nervous. He wonders what’s that about and walks to his room. 

He quickly puts on a pair of sweatpants and throws on a hoodie. He runs to the bathroom and quickly washes his face and brushes his teeth. Feeling much better about his hygiene, Youngjae walks back to the living room. 

Jaebum is still standing, his back facing away from Youngjae and his hand still hidden. Jaebum smiles but it is quickly replaced with a frown as he takes in what Youngjae is wearing. Youngjae looks down at himself, frowning. What was wrong with his outfit? Did Jaebum think he was ugly? Is that why Jaebum wanted him to cover up? 

“Isn’t that hoodie Jackson’s?” Jaebum inquires darkly. Youngjae glances down at it. Oh. 

“Ah...I guess it is… Why?” Youngjae is confused why Jaebum looks so upset. The older glares at the hoodie as if he was wishing he could burn it right then and there. “It’s comfy and clean,” Youngjae defends, not really knowing why. “That’s not important. What are you doing here?” 

Jaebum looks like he wanted to argue more but instead, he takes a deep breath. He brings his arm forward from behind his back and extends it to Youngjae. Youngjae’s eyes widen as he takes in the wonderful colors of a bouquet of flowers. 

Any other time, Youngjae might have become flustered and felt giddy with happiness and hopefulness. But now, Youngjae just feels his heart shatters. Jaebum must have seen the broken look on his face and his own features twist in concern, confusion, and panic. 

“Youngjae...I’m not very good at this,” he rushes out, the flowers shaking in his grasp. “It’s hard for me to explain my feelings and I’ve chickened out on doing so on more than one occasion,” he laughs nervously. “But after getting your flowers yesterday, it made me realize I can’t keep being a coward,” he explains not even taking a breath. Youngjae bites his lip to keep his face from twisting. “Even if it makes me selfish, I just want to be happy. Can’t I be happy?” He pauses as he waits for Youngjae’s answer. 

Youngjae thinks back to what Jackson had told him. Youngjae didn't want to be a selfish person. He nods and Jaebum nods back relieved. Both make up their minds and brace themselves. 

“Okay,” Jaebum sighs and swallows. He softly pushes the flowers toward Youngjae and Youngjae takes them gently. “So. Youngjae? Would you please-” 

“Yes,” Youngjae answers. Jaebum perks up, smiling widely, albeit a little confused at his sudden answer. _Youngjae has never seen him smile like this before._

“Really?” He says, astonished and happy. _Youngjae wants him to keep that smile._

Youngjae nods. “Of course. It would be an honor for me to give them to Jinyoung,” he smiles but it comes out fake. Youngjae quickly spins around, almost sprinting to the kitchen, looking for a vase. He couldn’t let Jaebum see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. _Keep it together, Youngjae._

“I’m so happ- wait...what?” Jaebum says. Youngjae keeps his face away from his view, not seeing how Jaebum freezes as his face becomes pale. Youngjae knows they don’t have a vase so he busies himself by pretending to look for a glass that will do. 

“Don’t worry hyung! I’ll make sure to give these to Jinyoung. He’ll be so _happy_ to get them!” Youngjae comments trying to keep his from cracking as tears spill down his cheeks. Jinyoung will be happy. Jaebum will be happy. But what about Youngjae? 

“Youngjae - what- I-” 

“Hyung,” he cuts him off. Youngjae was done with this. He needs Jaebum to leave before it becomes obvious how this was tearing him apart. “It’s fine!” He assures him, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I just want you to be happy,” he murmurs, not loud enough for Jaebum to hear. He clears his throat. 

“Anyway, Jackson is going to be home soon and you have a class to get to, right? You’ll never make it on time if Jackson finds you here,” he remarks, his laugh dry and hoarse. “You better leave now.” 

“Oh. I see. Okay,” was the only reply Youngjae got before he hears rapid footsteps and the door slamming closed. 

The glass Youngjae was holding slips from his grasp and shatters as it hits the floor. Youngjae’s collapsed form follows, his heart ironically reflecting the scattered pieces of glass, as he dissolves in sobs.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under bed* 
> 
> Don't hurt me!! I can already hear 2jae protection squad beating on my door hehe...
> 
> It just had to be done, guys. I'm sorry but not sorry? Like if you know me you _know_ I can't resist 2jae angst. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. I would really love to know your reactions.
> 
> ALSO HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS 100 KUDOS??! I didn't think this story would be liked that much. I love you all <333


	7. a friend in times of distress

  


The door reopens a few minutes later. 

“Youngjae! I know you’ll probably still sleeping but I brought breakfast~” 

Youngjae gasps as he sits up, furiously scrubbing his face with his sleeve. He couldn’t let Jackson see him like this, pathetically sobbing on the ground. The wound of his bleeding heart still too fresh. 

“Oh.” 

Youngjae head shoots up in time to see Jackson’s surprise turn into worry. Jackson sits a bag down on the counter. His eyes roam from the flowers on the counter to the glass on the floor where Youngjae was previously laying. “What happened?” He whispers, his eyes searching Youngjae’s. Youngjae bursts into tears and Jackson wastes no time to pull the younger into an embrace. 

“Shh...Youngjae. Everything will be alright,” Jackson comforts, rubbing Youngjae’s back. Youngjae cries harder into Jackson’s chest. Everything isn’t going to be alright. Jaebum likes Jinyoung and they are going to get together and then get married and adopt kids and Youngjae will be alone and 

“Breathe, Youngjae, breathe,” Jackson softly commands. Youngjae listens and tries to calm his breathing. Jackson bends down and sweeps the younger into his arms causing Youngjae to latch instinctively to his neck. Jackson brings him to the living room and sets him gently on the couch. He leaves and before Youngjae gets a chance to question him, he returns with the bag in his hands. 

“Here, eat while I clean up the glass. If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay. We can just play video games,” Jackson offers and Youngjae nods. Jackson nods back and pats Youngjae’s shoulder as he passes by. Youngjae stares at the food, not hungry. But he knows his friend will force him to eat at least eat some of it and Youngjae doesn’t feel like getting into an argument. 

Picking up the sandwich, he unwraps the greasy wrapper and takes a bite. Of course, it was McDonald's. Youngjae always thought it was funny how even after he works out, Jackson still would get the fast food. But at the same time is picky over whether his tea is organic or not. 

A couple of minutes later Jackson comes back and starts up the game and hands Youngjae a controller. Jackson goes to sit on the other side of the couch that Youngjae’s legs are currently strewn across. Before he can move them, however, Jackson merely lifts his feet up and sits, placing Youngjae’s feet in his lap. He swipes his thumb across Youngjae’s ankles, twice. He picks up his own controller and shoots Youngjae a small smile. 

They play in silence. Jackson never asks again what happened for which Youngjae was thankful. They merely played, Jackson, exclaiming every once in a while. Youngjae feels himself getting lost in the fictional world. His competitiveness shines through as he gives the game his undivided attention. It creates an atmosphere of focused concentration but still light and fun because of Jackson’s commentary. 

However, it doesn’t last long. 

Jackson eventually has left for his class. He volunteers to stay but Youngjae won’t let him. 

Promises he’ll be fine. 

 

Now Jackson was gone and Youngjae is alone. He’s thankful for having a friend like Jackson. Jackson has always shown so much care for his friends. That’s why Youngjae couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want Jackson to be upset at Jaebum or Jinyoung. This was Youngjae’s fault. He knew the possible outcomes when he had agreed to all of this. 

Youngjae also didn’t want to tell him because he didn’t want Jackson to get upset at him. What if he also realized how dumb Youngjae was and how it was all his fault. Youngjae didn’t want that. He just needed comfort from his best friend. 

But since his best friend is now not available he’s gonna have to settle for the next best thing. 

Trudging over to the kitchen, Youngjae grabs a spoon and opens the freezer. He swipes away the frozen peas (Jackson’s adversary) revealing his one and only comfort (after gaming) in times of distress. Grabbing the container of raspberry sorbet, Youngjae forgoes a bowl and pops the lid off, sinking his spoon into the soft frozen treat. He sticks the whole spoon in his mouth, the frosty dessert making him shiver.

Turning on Netflix, Youngjae decides to watch the latest season of ‘The Great British Baking Show.’ Youngjae props his feet up, ready to relax (and hopefully forget about earlier).

  
  


* * *

“No!” Youngjae cries out, angrily pointing his spoon at the tv. “I trusted you, Amber! You weren’t supposed to go home,” he throws the now useless utensil which bounces off the corner of the screen. “You were the chosen one,” he sobs. “A Marjolaine can’t be that hard to make.” 

(Youngjae really shouldn’t be talking. There’s a reason why Jackson knew he was getting takeout.)

The episode ends and Youngjae grabs the remote to stop Netflix’s autoplay. He’s eaten the rest of the container (there was half in there when he started) and now he was extremely thirsty. He drags his feet to the fridge and opens the door, surveying what they had. Shrugging to himself, he grabs one of Jackson’s beers. Jackson should understand. 

He takes two gulps and grimaces at the bitter taste. But Youngjae pushes through and downs half of it. He grabs another beer so he wouldn’t have to get up later. He exits the kitchen and plops down on the couch. He starts the next episode and drinks more beer. Yuck.

  
  


* * *

A couple of hours later, Youngjae startles when he hears the keys in the door. He has barely a second to think _holy shit hyung is back_ before Jackson is skipping into the room. 

“Youngjae-ah~ Guess what-” 

Youngjae watches in awaiting suspense as Jackson’s eyes trail from the tv to the empty container of sorbet and then to the drained cans of beer before finally landing on his curled up form in his blanket. 

“Oh,” he pauses. “Is that my beer?” He questions with narrowed eyes. Youngjae shrugs in reply. Jackson sighs. “Youngjae, you know you’re a lightweight,” he scolds, crossing his arms. 

Youngjae snorts as he struggles into a sitting position. “Like hell I am,” he replies. Jackson gives him an unimpressed look. “Yeah, you know how I know you’re drunk right now,” he says. 

“How do you know?” Youngjae gives in, rolling his eyes. 

“You curse a lot more when you’re drunk,” he announces. 

“I fucking do not,” he scoffs. Jackson's rolls his eyes. 

Okay, so what his speech becomes looser when he drinks. He wasn’t drunk though, at least not right now. He was only a little tipsy. He voices this fact to Jackson who doesn’t look convinced. 

“Youngjae,” he hesitates. _Say what you need to say and let the words fall out, honestly, I wanna see you_ “Are you ready to tell me what happened that would bother you this much?” He implores. _Actually, nevermind. You don’t need to say anything._ Youngjae picks at a frayed thread on his blanket. Jackson huffs. 

“I didn’t push for it earlier but I’m really worried about you. I hate seeing any of my friends upset.” 

Youngjae already knows this. Jackson was too selfless and kind for his own good. 

“I want to help you, but I don’t how to when I don’t know why you’re upset.” 

“I like someone,” the words escape. Jackson looks taken back and Youngjae looks away. Youngjae’s hands wring nervously in his fleece blanket, his eyes trained on a random spot on the floor. “I like someone, but my friend likes them too.” He doesn’t mention that the someone is also his friend. “My friend asked if I could help them get with that person and I agreed.” 

“Youngjae…” Jackson trails off sounding unsure and concerned. 

“I know it was stupid of me...but it’s too late now. So I helped and now the person I like confirmed they like my friend and they’re probably going to date now,” he continues. “And you know, it’s all my fault,” he chuckles but it breaks off with a crack. “It’s all my fucking fault.” 

“Youngjae you-” 

“But I should be happy right? Happy for my friend. They are going to be happy and that’s the only that matters right? I-” Youngjae rambles.

“Stop,” Jackson cuts him off firmly. “You don’t have to feel anything. You feel what you feel. That’s it.” Youngjae tries to protest but Jackson shakes his head. “You are hurt and it’s perfectly okay for you to feel that. It’s understandable.”

“But hyung,” Youngjae says in a small voice. “How do I stop feeling like this? I want to be happy for them but it’s so hard. It hurts too much.” A tear rolls down his cheek and he wipes it angrily. He was tired of all of the crying he’s been doing today. Jackson brings him into his lap and rubs his back. 

“Just give it time, Youngjae-ah. You won’t always feel like this,” he coos. “And keep hope. One day, things will get better. You’ll find someone that will care for you and write you songs and gives you flowers, all that romantic shit.” 

At the mention of flowers, Youngjae stills as he remembers the ones still on the counter. He ponders over Jackson’s words. So he will eventually get over Jaebum, right? Maybe... he should try to speed up the process. He can hurry up and stop feeling like this. Jackson wouldn’t have to deal with the mess he’s now. 

With new-found determination, Youngjae scrambles off of Jackson’s lap, ignoring the older’s yelp of surprise. He stumbles into the kitchen and sweeps the flowers into his arms. Ignoring Jackson’s confused calling, he makes his way to his shoes and clumsily puts them on. 

Jackson is frantic behind him. “Youngjae! What are you doing?” 

“I have to get over him, hyung. The sooner I get them together, the better,” Youngjae explains. Jackson's eyes are wide. “At least let me come with you, you’re drunk,” he suggests. Youngjae shakes his head. “No, I need to do this myself. I’m only a little tipsy anyway,” he waves his hand. 

“Youngjae...I don’t think,” he protests. 

“Hyung. I have to get over him. Jaebum will never like me back. I have to get used to it,” he replies dejectedly, his shoulders shrugging. He turns around and walks out, never noticing his slip or Jackson’s shell-shocked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is such a sweetheart. Also this chapter basically just became a filler. But things are going to really start heating up in the next chapters! I think we're about halfway through? This actually is turning out longer than originally expected so I'm not totally sure how long it will be...
> 
> P.S. Can you tell I'm a sucker for friendship? 
> 
> P.S.S. Ahh, you guys are the nicest ever! I feel so bad!! >.< My family has always celebrated April's Fools Day and I couldn't help myself. The comments I got were so kind I was hurting for pulling a prank. Sorry! 
> 
> I haven't actually lost my inspiration for this story. 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support because of all of your nice comments and seeing how many people like the story inspires me to want to finish it. Hope you have a good day! <3


	8. a new plan

  


Arriving at Jinyoung’s apartment, all safe and sound (the cool air sobering him up a bit), it finally hits Youngjae what he was about to do. After this, he will never try to confess his feelings. He will have to awkwardly third wheel Jaebum and Jinyoung. A small voice says maybe he could tell Jinyoung but he dismisses the thought. There was no way he could hurt his hyung like that. Jinyoung might try to let Youngjae have Jaebum in spite of his own feelings. He’ll say he’s fine but he’ll be lying. 

Youngjae takes a deep breath and bangs on the door. This was for Jinyoung and Jaebum’s happiness. This was for Jinyoung and Jaebum. This was for- 

“Mark?!” Youngjae blurts in surprise when the older opens the door. Mark grins even though Youngjae forgot the honorific. He looks down at the slightly wilted flowers in his hands. 

“Finally going to confess?” He smirks. Youngjae feels the deja vu wash over him. He rolls his eyes. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Youngjae exclaims. Mark throws the question back at him. “I asked you first,” Youngjae points out. 

“I asked you second,” Mark mimicked. 

“Really?” Youngjae sighs at his older hyung. He didn’t have time for this. “Where is Jinyoung-hyung,” he demands. Mark smiles. 

“You just missed him,” Mark shakes his head. 

“Fuck,” Youngjae curses. Mark raises an eyebrow at his language. But Youngjae didn’t have time to apologize. Mark bursts into giggles. 

“I’m just kidding! You should have seen your face,” he laughs. “He is currently making us dinner,” Mark informs him, stepping to the side. “Come on in.” 

Youngjae scowls at Mark who is doing a poor job of hiding his smile behind his hand. 

Youngjae follows him inside and slips off his shoes. Balancing on one foot, Youngjae teeters to the side and almost falls on his face but Mark grabs his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asks, tilting his head. Youngjae nods. 

“Peachy.” 

“Mark! Where is the ⅓ measuring cup? I can’t fucking find it anywhere!” Jinyoung grumbles from the kitchen. Mark chuckles. 

“It’s by the cutting board, the wooden one,” Mark answers, his smile wide and relaxed. 

“That’s why I love you~” He singsongs happily. Youngjae grins in spite of himself always finding amusement in Jinyoung’s “motherly” mood swings. 

“Hey, hyung? Who was at the door?” Jinyoung calls. 

“Youngjae,” Mark says. A loud clank followed by a thud and a string of curses follow and Youngjae’s eyes widen. 

“Fuck!” Jinyoung yells and Mark goes to see what happened when Jinyoung comes sliding in, his socked feet slippery on the hardwood floor as he hurries over. 

“Youngjae-ah!” He exclaims. He grabs Youngjae in a hug and effectively ruins the flowers even more. _Hopefully, he won’t mind._ Jinyoung pulls back, though his hands remain on Youngjae’s shoulders. “What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?” He smiles warmly at Youngjae. Youngjae notices his smile looks bigger than usual but he shrugs it off. Youngjae takes a breath and wanting to get this over as soon as possible, thrusts the flowers into Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Here,” he states trying to keep his smile plastered on his face. “These are for you.” 

“Oh, um thank you? What are they for?” Jinyoung questions, hesitantly taking the half-destroyed flowers. Youngjae was still smiling even though inside he was screaming. 

“They’re from Jaebum-hyung,” he replies. Jinyoung eyes narrow in confusion. Youngjae taps his foot against the floor. Did he really have to explain everything? “You know, in return for your confession flowers. He likes you back,” he explains. “Congratulations, you can date and get married and have kids now,” he adds mumbling. 

Jinyoung shoots a look at Mark who shrugged, straight-faced. Jinyoung turns back to Youngjae. “Ah...Youngjae? Are you sure he said that he likes me?” Jinyoung asks carefully. Youngjae puts a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

“I know you’re nervous, hyung. But it’s okay. He told me he likes you. You have nothing to be worried about,” Youngjae says hopefully comforting his hyung. Mark stays silent in the background. 

“It’s just…” Jinyoung trails off, biting his lip. Youngjae swears he’s never seen him so hesitant before. “I’m just worried if I try to talk to him, I’ll mess everything up.” 

Youngjae is getting tired of this stalling. He was just supposed to deliver the stupid flowers and go back home. He’s done his part. This was supposed to be done now. 

“But maybe…” Jinyoung has an idea. Youngjae can see it on his face. And for some reason, it feels like it might be a bad one, at least for Youngjae. “I would feel much at ease if someone was there with me on our first, you know, date.” 

Youngjae squints his eyes. “So you want me to third-wheel?” He deadpans. Jinyoung shakes his head. 

“Well no, not the whole time,” Jinyoung amends. “Just long enough for everything to be comfortable and then you can just come up with an excuse to leave,” he explains. 

_I don’t want to._ Being with them on their first date is the last thing Youngjae wants. 

“Please Youngjae,” Jinyoung begs. “After this, you wouldn’t have to help out anymore. It’ll be done. Everyone will be happy.” 

Except for Youngjae. But somehow maybe he could endure this last thing. And then he can start trying to move on. 

“Okay,” Youngjae agrees. Jinyoung’s face lights up. “But,” he continues. “I want Mark-hyung to come with.” He couldn’t just sit there and watch them be all lovey. Jinyoung glances at Mark who shrugs his shoulders. “That’s fine with me,” he replies. 

Jinyoung smiles. “Now all we need is for you,” he looks at Youngjae, “to ask Jaebum if he will like to join us all for a movie date.” 

“W-what?” He splutters. “Why me,” he complains, shoulder sagging. Jinyoung giggles, “You’re the wingman, silly.” Oh right. Fuck my life. 

Jinyoung offers Youngjae to stay over and have dinner with them. He tries to deny but his stomach grumbles reminding him that sorbet and beer don’t count as lunch or dinner. Jinyoung of course notices and already makes up his mind. 

Dinner goes fine. They talk about different things. Mark asks Youngjae if he likes anyone to which Youngjae almost chokes on his food. He returns the question instead of answering and Mark shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly (even though Youngjae can see his neck turn pink.) 

Youngjae helps clean up before Jinyoung shoos him to his room. Youngjae didn’t want to take the older one bed but Jinyoung waves him off and says that he’ll sleep on the couch while Mark can sleep on a futon on the floor. Mark argues why Jinyoung gets the couch and they playfully bicker back and forth. Youngjae gives them a parting smile (not like they notice) and goes into the room. 

Even though Youngjae knows it might take him a painfully long time to get over Jaebum, he was glad he had the friends he did. He loves his friends and always wished them to be happy. Eventually, he hopes he can be genuinely happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I just really wanted to get out something for you guys! School and work keeps me really busy so I apologize for late updates. 
> 
> I hope you do like this chapter though. Please let me know your thoughts on it! Any theories or questions or whatever. I love reading your comments! Thanks for all of the continued support <33


	9. its arranged

Youngjae doesn’t see Jaebum until their shared class three days later. He nervously fiddles at the entrance trying to mentally prepare himself. He peeks in. Yep, Jaebum was there. Looking very cute in that oversized sweater (instead of his usual leather jacket) a traitorous voice added. Youngjae didn’t need to be thinking those kinds of things anymore. 

He quietly walks into the classroom, his eyes trained on Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t move an inch, not even when Youngjae is standing right next to him. 

“Um...hyung?” Youngjae tries to get his attention. Jaebum’s head stays stubbornly down toward his desk. Youngjae is slightly hurt over being ignored but he pushes through. “I was wondering...if you would like to go see a movie?” The words tumble into each other. Jaebum jerks his head up at him. 

“What did you say?” He demands. Youngjae shrinks back suddenly feeling like he was asking Jaebum to go out on a date. For him. 

“I-I said would you l-like to see a movie?” He repeats stammering. Jaebum stares at him in disbelief. “Are you serious right now?” Jaebum asks, standing up. Youngjae isn’t sure if that was good. He nods. “Only if you'd like too of course,” he adds. Jaebum eyes light up.

“Of course I’ll like to go!” He smiles. Youngjae blinks at his sudden change of mood. 

“Oh, great,” Youngjae smiles tightly. 

“So when do you-” Jaebum starts but Youngjae spots Jinyoung walking in. Youngjae waves him over. “Jinyoung-hyung, hyung says he will come,” he says as soon as Jinyoung is close enough. 

Jinyoung grins. “Awesome!” He exclaims. “This is going to be so fun! I’ll just text Mark-hyung, then we should be all set. ” 

“Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is happening right now?” Jaebum grunts. Youngjae sharply looks at Jaebum at the question. 

Jinyoung tsks at Jaebum’s language. “You, Youngjae, Mark and I are going to go see a movie this Saturday together,” he puts his hands on his hips. 

“I thought it was going to just me and Youngjae,” Jaebum replies. The words caused Youngjae’s stomach to flip. 

Jinyoung pouts. “Aww, you don’t want to spend time with Mark and I, hyung?” Jaebum rolls his eyes. 

“I never said that,” he retorts. He mumbles something that Youngjae misses but it makes Jinyoung smirk. Jinyoung reaches out and pats his arm. Youngjae turns away at the loving gesture. 

“So, we’re all going as friends, right,” Jaebum clarifies. Youngjae winces and glances at Jinyoung worriedly. But Jinyoung is still smiling as he nods enthusiastically. 

Jaebum sighs defeated and he makes eye contact with Youngjae. “I guess...I’ll come.” But his answer is sad as his shoulder sag tiredly. Youngjae goes to ask what’s wrong but Jinyoung beats him to it. "Probably for the better anyway,” he thinks bitterly. 

When class is over, Jaebum rushes out barely sparing a goodbye. Jinyoung pats Youngjae’s back as if he was the one who needed comfort. Youngjae tries for a reassuring smile that probably comes off as more of a grimace. He murmurs a _See you later_ before leaving. 

He attends his other classes for the day before heading home. Jackson thankfully has some evening classes, so he wouldn’t have to worry about facing his hyung. Yes, Youngjae has been avoiding his hyung for the past three days. He just couldn’t face him after Jackson had seen him like was. 

He enters the dorm and slips off his shoes. A quiet stillness greets him and he sighs in relief. All he had to do now was be “asleep” by the time the older gets home and he will be all clear. He rounds the corner. 

“Hello, Youngjae.” 

Youngjae screams and drops to the floor in surprise. He shakily looks up to see Jackson staring down at him disapprovingly. 

“What the hell, Jackson!?” He hisses. “You scared the crap out of me!” He puts his hand on his racing heart. “I could’ve died!” 

Jackson crosses his arm unimpressed

“It’s true. Technically-” Youngjae tries keep the topic away from why he has been avoiding Jackson. 

“Save it. Why have you been avoiding me?” He demands. Youngjae shoots up to his feet. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Youngjae scolds. “Wait until Jinyoung-hyung hears about this.” It's obvious he's avoiding the question. And it looked like Jackson was not having it. 

“Class was canceled,” Jackson replies face blank. 

“Oh,” Youngjae responds intelligently. “Well...if you’ll excuse me I have to get some _restnowseeyoubye!_ ” He tries to sprint past toward his room but Jackson grabs his arm, yanking him back. 

“Oww, hyung, that hurts,” he complains going limp in Jackson’s grasp. Jackson huffs at the relaxed weight. He lets go of Youngjae’s arm causing the younger to fall to the ground with a yelp. Youngjae slings his arm over his closed eyes. He knew he was being dramatic. It was what he always did to avoid punishment. 

“You have some explaining to do, Choi Youngjae,” Jackson puts his hands on his hips. 

Youngjae sighs in defeat. There really was no use in denying it. Jackson wasn’t going to let him go until he gets an answer. 

“I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you upset. Can you please just tell me so I can fix it,” Jackson pleads. Youngjae swallows thickly. He hadn’t wanted Jackson to blame himself. He didn’t deserve that. 

“I was embarrassed about you seeing me like you did,” he admits clenching his eyes like a child getting scolded. 

“Is that all?” Jackson says incredulously. “What do you mean 'is that all?'” Youngjae his eyes opening, narrowed. Jackson snorts.

“I’m your best friend and roommate. I’ve seen you in embarrassing situations many times,” he smirks. “Just last week when you thought you were home alone and wanted to see the “the world through a dog’s point of view.” 

Youngjae scoffs. “You’re just mad that Mark-hyung and I are going to be adopting a dog soon.” 

Jackson rolls his eyes. “They don’t even allow dogs in the dorm,” he says under his breath but Youngjae still hears. Before Youngjae can explain the elaborate plan he came up with to keep the dog hidden, Jackson continues. “Anyway. Point is: as your best friend I have -and will continue- to see you at your lowest and I will stay by your through those same moments. 

Youngjae heart almost bursts in gratitude for his friend. He apologizes for everything he’s ever done to the older. Jackson deserved everything good and wholesome in this world. 

“Ah, that reminds I still have the video of that. I _have_ to show the others.” 

He takes it back. Jackson can go get poisoned with "non-organic" tea for all he cares. 

As if he could read his thoughts, Jackson aims a kick at Youngjae’s side. Youngjae retaliates and kicks his legs. Jackson laughs and he sits down on the floor next to Youngjae who was still lying down. 

“So?” Jackson prompts. He nudges Youngjae. Youngjae turns his head so he was looking up at Jackson. “What?” He questions. He doesn’t understand why Jackson was looking at him like that. 

Jackson sighs, exasperated but fond. Youngjae wants him just to spit it out. His fingers play with the thread of the carpet. 

“So it’s Jaebum, huh?” He replies, a smile on his lips. 

Youngjae chokes on his spit. Youngjae sits up as his body racks with coughs and Jackson pats his back. His face flushes hotly, and his heartbeat echoes in his ears. He presses his sweaty hand to his chest where he can feel how fast his heart sped up. 

“Jesus, what’s with that reaction,” Jackson mumbles. He stands up and comes back with some water. Youngjae quickly drinks it which results in him choking again. 

“Slow down,” Jackson advises helpfully.

Once he is finally not overcome by coughs, he clears his throat. 

“I-I’m sorry-what?” He wheezes. Jackson smirks. 

“Like I get it. Jaebum is hot- not that I’m hitting on your man, but objectively wise he is. And he is a really good guy,” Jackson starts to rants but Youngjae doesn’t hear half of it. “And now that I think about it...you two would make a pretty cute couple,” he muses, scratching his chin. 

“How do you know that?” Youngjae blurts. Jackson looks at him, startled. 

“Um, I don’t man, you two just give off this vibe like you're always in your own little world and-" 

Youngjae cuts him off. “Not about that,” he says impatient, though his insides squirm at the thought of Jaebum and him as a "couple.” “How do you know that I lo- like Jaebum?” 

Jackson looks at him crazy. “Youngjae? Did you hit your head?” 

“What?”

“Ah...you were drunk so I guess it makes sense you wouldn’t remember,” he responds more to himself than Youngjae. Youngjae tenses. “Well...before you went to Jinyoung’s place, you mentioned that “Jaebum will never like you back,” Jackson explains. 

Curse Youngjae and his big mouth. Youngjae falls backward with a groan, his back landing on the floor. He can’t believe he slipped his own secret. At least, it was to Jackson...wait Jackson was terrible at keeping secrets. 

Youngjae sits up. “Hyung, please don’t tell anyone,” he pleads. Jackson nods. “I’m great at keeping secrets!” He declares. Youngjae stares at him unbelievingly. Jackson pauses. 

"Or at least, important ones like this one," he amends. Youngjae sighs. 

“But, in exchange, you have to tell me what’s been going on. It doesn’t have to be everything unless you want to. Just enough so I can understand why you're so upset,” Jackson negotiates. 

Well, since he now knows about Jaebum, Youngjae might as well spill the beans. 

So he tells Jackson everything and hopes shit isn't about to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another quickie chapter. I'll be done with finals in a week so please don't give up on this story because I'm slow at updating! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!
> 
> I hope all of you are surviving school and are getting enough rest <3 Have a good day!


	10. the date (pt.1)

Saturday comes way too fast for Youngjae. He couldn’t stop thinking about what all could go wrong, from getting hit by lightning to Jaebum finding out about his feelings. He even mentally made a list from bad to worst. (Jaebum finding out was below lightening but above finding cockroaches in his seat. Bugs are a big no-no.) He was thinking that maybe he could not just show up but when he voiced this to Jinyoung, the older refused the idea much to Youngjae’s disappointment. 

Now as Youngjae stares at the clothes he laid out on his bed, he really wished he didn’t have to go. “This is pointless,” he mutters. He has been trying to pick out an outfit for the past twenty minutes. It wasn’t as if this date was for him. This was to get Jinyoung and Jaebum together. But here he still was, wishing he had better clothes, with Mark soon to be arriving.

They were going to meet up with the other two at the movie theater. Youngjae doesn’t know if they were going to come together or not. He guesses it doesn’t matter. 

By the end of the day, a new couple will emerge out of this. 

He hears a knock on the door and curses. Hastily, he puts a pink sweatshirt and jeans. He runs a hand through his hair trying to make it look neater but it only messes it up even more. 

When he opens the door, Mark looks him up and down. He nods his head. “Cute,” he declares approvingly. Youngjae smiles. 

“Thanks, hyung!” He replies happily.` If Mark-hyung thinks he looks cute maybe Jaebum would… No, stop it. Jaebum likes Jinyoung. 

“Are you alright?” 

Youngjae quickly nods, ignoring Mark’s concerned stare. He puts his shoes on and heads out. “Let’s get this over with,” he whispers. 

In the car, Mark is silent which isn’t new. Youngjae, however, needed to talk about something to keep himself from overthinking of how this could go. 

“So...how are you?” Youngjae speaks up. He feels like he hasn’t talked with Mark, just Mark, ever since this all started.

Mark glances over. “Fine,” he said simply. “You?” 

“Fine,” Youngjae echoes. His fingers drum on his thigh. “You never told me who you like,” he comments offhandedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mark stiffens. “You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious,” Youngjae quickly adds. 

Mark is silent for a long time so Youngjae has to ask him to repeat when he does speak up. 

“I said,” he takes a deep breath. “The person I like...I can’t tell you who they are, yet. I want to...but I can’t right now. 

Youngjae is disappointed but he understands. It’s not like he was going to spill his feelings about Jaebum. He already did that with Jackson. 

Youngjae will admit it. Finally letting out his frustrations to someone was refreshing. After getting it all out, Youngjae was too exhausted to answer any questions the older one might have. Jackson understood and ushered him off to bed. 

He hadn’t however mentioned the “final stage of getting JJP together” (dubbed by Mark). He figures Jackson will figure out what friend he was talking about when they announce they’re dating. 

He glances at Mark. “What do you think about Jinyoung and Jaebum getting together?” Youngjae asks. Mark looks over at him, his face looking as if Youngjae had struck him, before his eyes return to the road. Youngjae yelps as Mark slams on the brakes, narrowingly avoiding an accident, his nails digging into the leather seats. 

“Oops…” Mark murmurs. Youngjae tries to calm his racing heart while pondering what could have evoked such a reaction. Mark’s eyes are trained on the road but his knuckles are white from how tightly he is gripping the steering wheel. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asks, his body tense. Considering Youngjae was still in one piece, he was peachy. 

“I’m fine,” he waves off the older’s concerns. Mark releases a relieved sigh. “Are you alright?” 

Mark nods. “Yeah...sorry about that. You just caught me off guard,” he explains. “Why do you want to know?”

Good question. 

Youngjae knows he’s being biased but he never thought they would like each other. It’s not of course so unthinkable but he always thought they will just remain best friends forever and the Godfathers to the other’s children. Youngjae guesses he wants to know if Mark thinks the same too. 

“Just curious,” he shrugs, hopeful that’s a good enough answer. Apparently, it is. 

“I don’t know...I guess it took me by surprise,” Mark answers. Youngjae nods encouragingly. “I just never thought about them being together. I see them as platonic best friends.” 

“Me too!” Youngjae exclaims. Mark startles at how loud Youngjae’s voice is. Youngjae settles back down in his seat embarrassed. 

“So…” Youngjae starts, twiddling his thumbs. “You don’t think they should be together?” He asks innocently. Mark visibly hesitates. 

“I can’t really say if two people should be together or not unless there certain factors like abuse or something. If they want to pursue a relationship then I can’t stop them.” 

Youngjae couldn’t really argue with that. He will just have to suck it up and not ruin this for them. 

“If all goes well today, then everyone will be happy and get what they want,” Mark remarks. Youngjae turns away and faces the window. 

Everyone? 

Youngjae will have to learn how to be happy then. 

But Youngjae still couldn’t help but daydream if he was in Jinyoung’s place. If those flowers were for him. If Jaebum liked him back. His face rests against the window as he longingly thinks about what could have been. 

Mark’s statement repeats in his head. He guessed this will be one of those rare times hyung is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little free time so here's a quickie. The next chapter will definitely be way longer. That should be up by next week because by then I'll be all done with school. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your lovely comments. You guys are so sweet and understanding. I love you all :')
> 
> Here's a little preview for next chapter: 
> 
> “You were saying?” Jaebum whispers into Youngjae’s ear, a teasing tone. Youngjae feels something stir in his pants. 
> 
> “P-pants,” he stammers. Youngjae can feel Jaebum pause. 
> 
> “What?” He breathes.
> 
>  
> 
> ;)))


	11. the date pt.2 (kiss kiss fall in love)

They arrive at the mall shortly after. It was one of the bigger ones in the city so the movie theater was inside it. Their group often hangs out here because it has everything. Bambam fawns over the newest fashions (dragging Yugyeom with him), Jackson and Youngjae often stop at the video game store while the oldest three visits the bookstore. Then they’ll meet together and grab lunch and watch a movie or just all walk around together. 

But this time the four of them were there for a very different purpose. 

Youngjae lets Mark lead them to the spot they were going to meet at, trailing behind the older lost in his own thoughts. He feels so conflicted. He wants this to all go okay because he wants his friends to be happy. But at the same time, he selfishly wants this to fail and they don’t get together. 

“Youngjae-ah, are you alright?” Mark whispers. 

Still, no matter how he’s feeling inside, he won’t let that show. He wouldn’t ruin this. 

“I’m fine, hyung! Just thinking about the movie we’ll be watching,” Youngjae answers smiling. Mark stares at him like he doesn’t believe him but he shrugs it off. 

“Hey, guys!” Jinyoung calls from where he is sitting on the bench next to Jaebum. Jaebum nods toward them in greeting. Youngjae waves. “Hey!” He cheerily greets. Jinyoung jumps to his feet when they are close. He throws his arms around them. 

“This is going to be so fun!” He cheers, almost choking Youngjae in his grip. “I’m glad to see you two made it alright with hyung’s driving,” Jinyoung jokes finally letting Youngjae go but his arm remains around Mark. He nudges Mark’s shoulder. Mark scoffs but Youngjae can tell he’s trying not to smile. 

“Oh yeah, about that,” Youngjae starts. Mark sends him a panicky look and gestures behind Jinyoung’s back for him not to do it. “He almost killed me!” Youngjae accusingly points. Jinyoung gasps and Jaebum sits up straighter. Mark is glaring daggers at Youngjae who smiles innocently. 

“Hyung!” Jinyoung says disapprovingly and crosses his arms. Mark rolls his eyes. “Youngjae is over-exaggerating,” he dismisses. Youngjae turns up his nose at him. “I just hit the brake a little too hard.” 

“Yeah, so you wouldn’t hit another car,” Youngjae interjects. Jinyoung clicks his tongue. He removes his arm from around Mark and crosses over to Youngjae. He wastes no time into forcibly bringing him into a hug, rocking him back and forth like a parent with their child. 

“I cannot believe I trusted you with my little baby,” he fake sobs, still holding Youngjae close. Jinyoung did love his dramatics. Mark pouts and Youngjae ponders how the older can pull it off so good. 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, going along with Jinyoung theatrics. Jinyoung rubs his cheek into Youngjae’s hair. Of course, his hair just had to get more messed up. “I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Jinyoung says, his hands now cradling Youngjae’s face. Why did Youngjae always get into these kind of situations? 

“I’ll buy your movie ticket,” Mark offers. Jinyoung continues to ignore him. “And...your snacks,” Mark sighs. Jinyoung perks up, though he doesn’t take his hands off Youngjae. “I guess...I can forgive you, this time,” he replies. 

“Will you let Youngjae go? I’m sure he doesn’t want your dirty hands all over him.” 

Youngjae turns awkwardly in Jinyoung’s hold and is surprised by the dark look on Jaebum’s face. Jinyoung holds him tighter. “How dare you!” He exclaims. “My hands are perfectly clean. And he doesn’t mind, do you Youngjae?” Jaebum’s glare lowers to him as he awaits his answer. 

“Ah, um maybe that’s enough hyung?” It comes out as a question but it seems to make Jaebum satisfied and he nods approvingly. Jinyoung gasps dramatically and snatches his hands away from Youngjae. 

“Fine,” he huffs. He goes back to Mark and grabs the older one's arm. Mark doesn’t push him away but instead rolls his eyes fondly. “I guess I’ll give all my love to hyung then. He actually likes me and offered to buy my ticket and food.” 

“You literally just bribed him with forgiveness in return,” Jaebum counters. A giggle escapes Youngjae at Jinyoung’s offended face, attracting Jaebum’s attention. He hastily covers his mouth and Jaebum sends him a small smile that has his insides turning into goo. 

“Details,” Jinyoung waves off. “Anyway,” he changes the subject, “the movie starts in about half an hour. So what do you guys want to do until then? Wanna eat now or after?” 

“I think we should eat after or else we won’t have any room for popcorn,” Youngjae suggests. Jaebum agrees with him and Youngjae tries not to smile. (He fails.) 

They decide to walk around the mall a bit until it’s time for the movie. Youngjae notices that Jinyoung keeps his arm around Mark’s shoulders as they walk. The two walk ahead chatting lowly with their heads bent toward each other, leaving Jaebum and Youngjae to follow in awkward silence. There has been a weird tense air around them ever since the other day when Jaebum visited. Youngjae feels guilty because it’s probably his fault. Jaebum could probably tell how weird he is acting and he may even suspect something is upsetting him. 

He doesn’t want things to be awkward between them. Especially when Jaebum gets together with Jinyoung. They were still his friends after all. Jinyoung calls back at them and lets them know that Mark and he was going to go check out some shoes he saw the other day. Youngjae’s protest dies in his throat when Jaebum replies his okay. The four breaks off into two groups of two and Youngjae is left wondering how the heck did he get alone with Jaebum. 

“So what do you want to do?” Jaebum’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts. Youngjae’s hands fumble with the oversized sleeves covering his fingers. He tries to think of something Jaebum will like to do. 

“Wanna spy on Mark-hyung and Jinyoung?” Jaebum suggests, smirking. Youngjae looks up at him in shock. “Wha-no! Why?!” Youngjae yelps, confused. Jaebum stares at him as if he’s joking. 

“How about we browse some music,” he blurts walking toward the music store. Youngjae eyes Jaebum pouting. _Cute._

As they enter the store the salesman greets them, asking if they need help finding anything. Youngjae politely declines.

Youngjae is immediately pulled to the newest music and excitedly looks through the new releases. Music has always been a passion of his and hopefully a future successful career. Though, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to be a Kpop idol. Jaebum might be a good one, however. He’ll probably be voted as the leader. He always acts like he’s in charge. The thought makes Youngjae giggle and Jaebum glances over at him inquiringly. 

“Just thought of something funny,” Youngjae answers his unspoken question. Jaebum leans toward him. “What was it?” He questions, tilting his head cutely. Youngjae gestures for Jaebum to come closer as if he was telling the older one a secret. Jaebum obliges and leans closer until their foreheads are almost touching. _Too close!_ Youngjae tries to ignore the fact that if he just leaned closer they would be kissing. He tilts his head toward Jaebum’s ear, cupping his hand around it. 

“I was thinking about you being the leader of a Kpop group,” he whispers. He draws back quickly to gauge Jaebum’s reaction. The older one looks confused, blinking owlishly. 

“Me? The leader of a Kpop group,” he echoes. Youngjae nods. Jaebum’s face twists and it kind of looks like he’s constipated. Youngjae burst into a fit of giggles, startling Jaebum. “Y-your face,” Youngjae wheezes, clutching his stomach. His eyes briefly shut from how hard he’s laughing. When his laughter dies down, Youngjae opens his eyes. He is startled at how intense Jaebum’s gaze is on him, but there was a small smile on older’s lips. 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Youngjae breaks eye contact. “Uh…” His gaze lands on the clearance section. “Oh! Clearance! I’m going to check it out!” He exclaims, his flight instincts kicking in. 

He heads to the clearance rank quickly, his shoes squeaking against the waxed floor. He picks up a hand full of CDs and starts to flip through him. Jaebum comes to stand next to him, looking over his shoulder. Youngjae doesn’t want to be obvious about how Jaebum is currently invading his personal space (not like he really minds but his heart is strongly affected) so he continues browsing. 

Youngjae flips through them and makes comments with Jaebum humming occasionally. Jaebum leans closer to get a better view of the album cover Youngjae is pointing to and Youngjae’s face flush as his breath hits Youngjae’s ear, a shiver running down Youngjae’s spine. _Focus on the CDs Youngjae._

“Oh, this one is their second album. It was actually one of their most successful-” 

An arm slides around his waist.

Youngjae abruptly tenses and stumbles over his words. “Their most...um- s-successful…” _Did he just pull Youngjae closer?!_ Youngjae’s mouth hangs open, nothing coming out as his brain tries to comprehend what was happening. Jaebum lightly chuckles, his grip tightening. Youngjae should just push him away, especially since they were in a very public place. He looks around and notices that there was one other person in the store and they were turned the other way. The salesperson who had greeted them was busy typing away on his phone. 

The knowledge that no one is paying them attention very little calms his nerves. His attention is solely focused on the warm limb that is slung -almost _possessive_ \- around his waist. Youngjae’s believes this may be overstepping the “platonic, just a friend” boundary. Does Youngjae confront Jaebum about it or just ignore it?

“You were saying?” Jaebum whispers into Youngjae’s ear, a teasing tone. Youngjae feels something stir in his pants. 

“P-pants,” he stammers. Youngjae can feel Jaebum pause. 

“What?” He breathes. Youngjae steps out of his hold and Jaebum’s arm fall to his side. He feels a lot colder than he just was. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone that was currently vibrating. “Oh, it’s Jinyoung,” he comments before answering the call. 

“Of course it is,” Jaebum mutters crossing his arms. Youngjae ignores him. Though he does notice his Jaebum’s face is red. 

“Hi, hyung!” Youngjae greets. 

“Youngjae, where are you guys? The movie starts in like five minutes,” Jinyoung questions urgently. Oops. 

Youngjae looks up at Jaebum who was still frowning at the electronic device in Youngjae's hand. “Oh, I guess we lost track of time. We’ll be right there,” Youngjae replies, his tone apologetic.

“Okay. We’ll be waiting outside of the theater for you.” 

Youngjae tells him okay and hangs up. He tucks the phone into his pocket. “I guess we better get going,” Youngjae sighs. Jaebum nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

They walk out in silence, the store clerk muttering a “come back soon”. Youngjae pulls out his phone and scrolls through Instagram, ignoring Jaebum’s heavy gaze on him. 

Jinyoung and Mark were standing outside the theater, talking to each other. Jinyoung notices them coming first and straightens up. As they get closer, Youngjae notices Jinyoung’s apologetic face. Jaebum notices too. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum questions, crossing his arms. Jinyoung sighs, his shoulders sagging low. 

“I’m so sorry,” he starts and he looks genuinely apologetic. “I absolutely forgot I was supposed to help my classmate with their homework tonight.” Jinyoung reaches his phone out to them and Youngjae takes it with Jaebum looking over his shoulder. The screen shows a text message that was just received. 

 

 **Park Jimin**

_hyung? are we still on for tonight?_

7 mins ago

**Park Jinyoung**

_I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. I’ll be there in 10 minutes!_

_4 min ago_

**Park Jimin**

_its okay! I can wait :)_

3 min ago

 

Youngjae hands the phone back as Jaebum scowls. 

“Now what are we going to do?” Jaebum grunts. Mark steps forward and rests his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I volunteered to drive him over. You and Youngjae can still watch the movie.” 

What? 

Jaebum perks up. Youngjae tries not to think about that detail so hard. 

“I don’t want to ruin today for everyone so you two should at least get to still enjoy the movie,” Jinyoung explains, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Mark lowers his hand to rub Jinyoung’s back comfortingly. Jaebum nods. Jinyoung tells them to have fun and then it’s just Jaebum and Youngjae. 

Jaebum turns to Youngjae, smilingly widely, “Well, I guess we better get going since the movie probably has started.” 

It dawns on Youngjae. He was left alone with Jaebum, the guy he’s been crushing on for years and is probably in love with, at the movies which is a popular spot for a date. How did this happen? This was supposed to happen to Jinyoung. It was supposed to be Jinyoung and Jaebum, not Youngjae and Jaebum. Of course, the universe loves just messing with Youngjae’s life and will not give him a break. 

A warm hand on his wrist breaks Youngjae’s thought. Youngjae raises his head to see Jaebum smiling softly at him. “Come on,” he murmurs and gently pulls Youngjae inside. Youngjae is too surprised to even snatch his wrist back. 

Okay, okay. Youngjae could do this. It was a simply outing between friends. He’s done stuff with just the two of them before and this wasn’t any different. 

“Two tickets, please,” Jaebum requests handing over the money. Youngjae gasps. 

“Hyung! I can pay for myself,” he protests reaching for his wallet. Jaebum snorts and forcibly hands the his money to the confused and slightly amused cashier. Youngjae pouts when Jaebum gives a sly grin. “Hyung’s treat,” Jaebum smiles. He pauses. 

“Besides,” he starts. “You can pay next time if you really want to.” 

Youngjae has to turn his head away to hide the pink on his cheeks. Obviously, Jaebum just means as friends and not as if they were on a date. The cashier gives them their ticket. “Enjoy your date~” He sings. Youngjae tries to correct him that they’re just friends but Jaebum pulls him along, giving a short _thanks!_ in reply. 

Does that mean this is a date?! No, he just wanted to hurry and get to the movies. Besides, if Jaebum did want this to be a date, wouldn’t he tell Youngjae? But of course, he doesn’t, because he likes Jinyoung. Not Youngjae. 

They get their snacks and head to their seats. They decide to sit in the middle, a compromise since Youngjae wanted to see in the back while Jaebum wanted to sit in the front. The advertisements play on the screen and Youngjae grabs a handful of popcorn, shoving it in his mouth. Jaebum leans over. 

“Are you going to eat all the popcorn before the movie even starts?” He chuckles and takes the bag away. Youngjae’s mouth is too full for a proper response so he settles by glaring instead. He swallows and reaches for the popcorn. “It’s free refills anyway,” he retorts. 

“Ah, but who is going to be the one to go get a refill? You hate getting up during a movie and it’s not fair for me to have to do it when you’re the one eating it all,” Jaebum responds but hands over the bag. Youngjae doesn’t eat anymore because Jaebum makes a good point. 

Youngjae shifts in his seat, getting comfortable. “What is this movie even about?” He whispers. He sort of feels dumb for not even knowing what the genre the movie is about. He really hopes it isn’t horror. 

Even in the dimly lit theater, Youngjae can still make out Jaebum’s smirk. “You’ll see,” he replies shortly. Youngjae’s eyes narrow. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Rom-com. 

It was a freaking rom-com. If Youngjae had to put movie genres in an order from the best to worst, romantic comedy definitely came second to last, right before horror. 

Now, don’t get Youngjae wrong. He likes romance as much as the next dude. But romantic comedy is so predictable. Guy likes girl. Girl hates guy because she thinks he’s stuck up. Guy hates girl because he thinks she’s shallow (or something of the sort). They bond of something they didn’t know they had in common and now they suddenly like each other. They break up for because of something stupid and then by the end they get back together and it’s assumed they live happily ever after. 

Basically. 

Youngjae, however, doesn’t totally dislike them. He did laugh at some points and the actors in this one were actually not bad. So it wasn’t really a bad movie. Jaebum on the other hand. 

“Wasn’t the movie great? Hah, I think that one is definitely one of the best so far this year,” the older one says excitedly. 

Youngjae should’ve known they would be watching a rom-com. While Jaebum’s favorite movies are mysteries with action and drama, he actually has a real soft spot for romantic comedies. “And the acting was great! Not to mention the plot was really good. I can’t believe they fought over such a huge misunderstanding!” 

Youngjae lets Jaebum rant about the movie because the older one likes to go into detail about everything that was good/bad. He could only nod along to indicate he was listening because, to be honest, he wasn't paying much attention to the movie. He eyes had kept drifting over to Jaebum’s side profile, the outline of his face lit by the movie screen. One time, though, Jaebum glanced at him and Youngjae slightly startled, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. He tried to turn his head back to the screen and pretend like he had been watching the movie the whole time. When he glanced at Jaebum at of the corner of his eye, Youngjae noticed a small smile on his lips. Youngjae hoped it was because of the movie and not because Jaebum knew exactly what he had been doing. 

They continue to walk aimlessly until Youngjae’s stomach growls, interrupting Jaebum and causing him to raise an eyebrow. Youngjae blushes. He had just had popcorn and soda in the movie theater, he shouldn’t be that hungry. 

“I guess that means we better get some dinner,” Jaebum hums. Youngjae fiddles with his thumbs. 

“Um...I can just eat when I get home-” 

“Nope, I’m taking you out to eat,” Jaebum interrupts firmly. Youngjae’s heart thumps at how the way that sentence could be taken. “Besides, Jinyoung would kill me if I let you go home without feeding you.” 

Ah. So he was doing it because of Jinyoung. 

“Yeah, hyung wouldn’t be happy that Leader-nim would let his “little baby” starve,” Youngjae teases. Jaebum growls but Youngjae can see he was trying not to smile. 

“Yah, don’t be an ungrateful brat. Besides, I still don’t know why you guys call me that,” he pouts, crossing his arms. Youngjae couldn’t help but giggle at his adorable hyung. “Because you always boss everyone around like you’re the leader?” He suggests. Jaebum makes a grab for him but Youngjae dodges his hands with a squeal. 

“I’m going to make you regret those words.” Jaebum’s threat falls short because of his wide smile. 

“I’m telling Jinyoung you threaten me!” 

“What is he going-” 

“And now I’m not going to dinner with you.” 

“...” 

“Youngjae, wait. I’m sorry!” Jaebum apologizes but Youngjae remains turned away with his arms crossed. Jaebum starts to tug on his arm. “Youngjae-ahh,” he whines. Youngjae remains stoic. Jaebum sighs. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Time to bring out the reinforcements.” 

Youngjae subtly brings up the camera app on his phone. He finally turns around and gives Jaebum an I’m waiting look. Jaebum closes his eyes and Youngjae brings up his phone. 

“I’m sorry, JaeJae~ Please forgive hyung~ I love you~” Jaebum makes a finger heart at the end of his aegyo. (Which is super rare in itself and Youngjae is so happy he’s got in on camera.) 

But he wasn’t hiding it well enough because Jaebum’s eyes suddenly dart his hand. He looks back up at Youngjae who stares back at him. 

“Youngjae…” 

“Gotta go!” Youngjae yells and takes off, with a pretend furious Jaebum hot on his heels.

* * *

Dinner was nice. They had wandered around a bit before stumbling across the place. Youngjae suggested that they should try it out and Jaebum shrugged in response. 

The restaurant was simple, small, and family-owned but they had the best Bulgogi Kimchi Youngjae has tasted.

(Youngjae had to constantly remind himself this wasn’t a date but it was difficult. Especially when Jaebum reached over to wipe some sauce from the corner of Youngjae’s mouth and licked it off of his thumb. While maintaining eye contact the whole time.) 

(Youngjae had to rush to the bathroom so Jaebum wouldn’t see his flustered face and the way his hands were trembling.) 

(He’s pretty sure the older saw anyway.) 

Other than that little incident, however, the dinner went smoothly. They talked about music and school. Talking to Jaebum was so easy. Even when there was a lull in the conversation, the silence wasn’t awkward, in fact, it was comforting. Just being with the older always was comforting to Youngjae. 

Jaebum tried to pay for Youngjae’s food but Youngjae is really stubborn. Youngjae paid for his own food “this time” according to the older. 

After leaving the restaurant, Jaebum insisted on walking Youngjae back to his dorm. 

They walk side by side in silence. The streets are quiet other than a couple of cars out. It was pretty late out. 

The walk is a short one. The restaurant wasn’t very far from the bus stop that goes right by the university campus. On the bus, Youngjae tries to ignore the heat from Jaebum’s thigh that is pressed against his own. Jaebum doesn’t seem to notice but Youngjae guesses he wouldn’t because Youngjae was the one making a big deal out of it. He was the one with the crush. 

Youngjae used the rest of his phone battery on the bus playing Candy Crush. His battery got down to 3% when Jaebum tapped his leg, signaling it was their stop. 

Youngjae lives on the third floor and Jaebum chooses to take the stairs. They walk at a slow pace, Youngjae slightly ahead of Jaebum. He takes a peek behind him and is immediately concerned with the way Jaebum’s eyebrows are pulled together. What could put that expression on his face? 

They soon make it outside of his dorm. Youngjae waits. For exactly what? He doesn’t know. But he can feel some sort of tension in the air, can see that Jaebum’s hands fidgeting means he wants to say something. So he waits patiently. 

“Youngjae...was- did you have fun today?” 

Youngjae is taken aback at how vulnerable Jaebum looks. His eyebrows are still furrowed and his lips are pressed together tightly. He’s still is fidgeting with his hands as he awaits Youngjae’s answer. 

He just looks so unsure, a total contrast from the seemingly confident Jaebum Youngjae has seen earlier. Youngjae wonders if it was his fault. Did he somehow give Jaebum the idea that he wasn’t enjoying himself? Youngjae knows he probably was acting weird but it wasn’t because he was upset. Quite the opposite actually. But maybe Jaebum got a different message. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae starts. He reaches out and rests his hands on top of Jaebum’s fidgeting ones. Jaebum relaxes slightly under his touch but he still looked anxious. Youngjae internally tsks. That wouldn’t do. 

“I had so much fun today, you wouldn’t even believe. I haven’t had such an enjoyable day in a while. You were super good to me and I loved every minute that we spent together,” Youngjae states firm and sure. Jaebum’s features relax at his words. “And don’t worry, hyung! I’ll make sure to give Jinyoung a good report,” he winks and relishes in the fact that he got a laugh out of his hyung. 

Suddenly aware that he’s still holding Jaebum’s hands, his cheeks turn pink but words tumble out of his mouth anyway. “And besides...I’m glad that it was you. Like I’m glad that we got to do this. Just us. W-we should do it again maybe? I had lots of fun being with you, hyung. I’ll always do,” Youngjae stammers, his face becoming increasingly red. He realizes that he probably didn’t have to say all of that but it was all true. 

“Jae…” 

Jaebum’s choked whisper causes Youngjae to lift his head and look at his hyung. His eyes widen as he notices how taken aback he looks. 

“O-oh sorry!” He stutters. “I didn’t mean to say all of that. It’s all true of course, but I should take into consideration what you want too. It was selfish of me to assume-” 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum speaks loudly and tightens his grip on Youngjae’s hands when the younger tries to pull away. Youngjae quiets and waits for Jaebum to go on. “I’ll love to do it again with you.” 

“You would?” 

“Yes. Many times, in fact.” 

“Really?!” Youngjae squeaks. 

Jaebum chuckles fondly and pulls Youngjae closer. Youngjae gapes at their close proximity and embarrassingly lets out a squeal of surprise. Their hands are still joined together in front of them and if it wasn’t for them being in the way, Youngjae was sure they would be chest to chest. 

“Jae, I have something to tell you.” 

Youngjae is too focused on how close Jaebum’s face is to his. His mouth suddenly feels dry and he licks his lips. The older’s gaze dips down before meeting Youngjae’s eyes again. The action sends a surge of heat to Youngjae’s stomach and now he can’t look away from Jaebum’s mouth. Their noses are nearly touching now. 

“Jae,” Jaebum whispers so softly and longingly. In answer, Youngjae stands on his tip toes. 

Youngjae catches a glimpse of Jaebum’s eyes widening before he slips his own closed. Jaebum’s lips are soft as Youngjae presses his lips against them. Jaebum immediately kisses him back, letting go of Youngjae’s hands, and bringing them up to cradle the back of Youngjae’s head. 

The kiss is hungry but passionate and it’s making Youngjae’s head spin. Youngjae’s toes get tired so he leans back on his heels, Jaebum’s lips chasing after his every inch. Jaebum tilts his head slightly, effectively deepening the kiss. He bites his bottom lip, making Youngjae gasp, giving Jaebum full access to explore his mouth. Youngjae moans at the new sensation and eagerly follows Jaebum’s lead. Jaebum’s hands slip down to Youngjae’s waist, latching on to his sides tightly, pulling him closer. 

Youngjae sighs blissfully into Jaebum’s mouth and he feels the older one smile. Jaebum pulls away and Youngjae is reminded of the fact that the human body needs air to breathe. They remain plastered together, eyes closed as their foreheads pressed together. 

Standing in Jaebum’s embrace, the flush on his cheeks still prominent on his cheeks, Youngjae’s heart feels like it will burst. 

“I can’t wait to tell Jinyoung about today.” 

Jinyoung. 

Youngjae jumps backward as if suddenly burned, his back slamming into the door frame behind him. 

“-Jae?” Jaebum gasps, surprised and concerned. 

Youngjae eyes surveys Jaebum. Jaebum’s raven hair was tousled and his clothes were rumpled from Youngjae’s hands. His cheeks were a light pink. His lips, red and bruised from their passionate kissing. 

All evidence of the selfish pleasure Youngjae just gave into. He didn’t even think about Jinyoung’s or Jaebum’s feelings. He just took what he wanted. 

Jaebum is reaching out toward Youngjae, his eyebrows pulled worriedly. “Jae? Are you okay?” Youngjae ignores the question and grabs his keys out. His hand is trembling as he unlocks the door, his back turned on Jaebum. 

Jaebum touches his shoulder and Youngjae flinches. His hand is quickly retracted and Youngjae doesn’t have to turn around to know he probably has a hurt look on his face. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Youngjae stammers. “I just...can’t.” He opens the door and dashes inside, the door slamming behind him. His heart is hammering in his chest as he recalls what had just transpired. 

Youngjae just kissed Jaebum. Jaebum kissed Youngjae back. 

But why? 

Didn’t Jaebum say he likes Jinyoung? Did he simply not want to hurt Youngjae’s feelings? But hyung wouldn’t lead anyone on like that. Youngjae knew Jaebum better than that. So why did he kiss back? 

But Youngjae shouldn’t even be focused on that. He knows that _he_ just messed up. He’s pretty sure that just broke the number one rule when you’re the wingman for your friend. You don’t make a move on the person that they like. Youngjae had agreed to help Jinyoung get with Jaebum, and yet he goes and does this? He’s such a bad friend. 

Youngjae is suddenly exhausted. He’s tired of all of these confusing feelings. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t Jinyoung just confess to Jaebum outright? Youngjae wishes he never agreed. 

He slumps over to his room, thankful that Jackson is either already in bed or he’s out. He falls onto his bed. What should he even be feeling right now? Sad? Disappointed? Satisfied? Angry? Regret? 

But what really hurts is Jinyoung is going to find out what he did. He is going to be upset, angry even, that Youngjae had betrayed his trust. What if Jinyoung doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore? Youngjae wouldn’t blame him but he would be incredibly devastated. 

A couple of tears falls on to his pillow. 

He didn’t want Jinyoung to stop being his friend. Who was he supposed to stay up late and watch English movies with until they both were struggling to keep their eyes open? Who was he supposed to tease the other members with? 

If Jinyoung stops being his friends, will the others follow? Will Youngjae ultimately end up alone? Was it all worth it for those few moments of happiness? 

Youngjae’s restless mind keeps him up until he falls asleep from sheer exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write kiss scenes at all...I'm so awkward with it :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this long chapter as promised. Of course, ya girl had to throw in some angst but what's new  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have a good week and see you next update! We're close to the end :')


	12. truths are revealed

“Youngjae.” 

Someone calls as they shake the boy, trying to wake him up. Youngjae groans and turns the other way. The person keeps shaking him. Youngjae tries to push them away but it seems his tired swats has no effect on the perpetrator. 

Youngjae groans again and tries to bury his head under his pillow. A second later, his blankets and pillow are ripped away from him. Youngjae hisses at the morning air and stubbornly curls up, his eyes still closed. 

“Youngjae, someone is here to see you.” 

The statement flies right over Youngjae’s head as he blocks out the voice and tries to go back to sleep. 

“Jinyoung is going to come in here himself in a second if you don’t get up,” Jackson warns. It takes Youngjae a second to process what he said. 

Youngjae shoots up, suddenly not tired. “What?!” He yells, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Jackson slightly startles from Youngjae’s reaction. Before Jackson can repeat himself, Youngjae continues. “Tell him I’m not here, or that I’m sick or something!” He hisses, hitting Jackson’s arm. The older one yelps at the abuse but Youngjae is too nervous to care. He couldn’t face Jinyoung this soon! 

“It’s a little late for that,” Jinyoung comments, strolling into the room with his eyebrow raised. Youngjae screams and falls off his bed in surprise. Jackson peeks over the edge of the bed and peers down at Youngjae who landed on his back. 

“I think he heard you,” Jackson whispers. Youngjae glares at him, unimpressed. 

“Thanks,” he replies dryly. 

Jinyoung walks over to Youngjae who is currently trying to sink into the floor. Or, maybe, if he had an invisible cloak he could just disappear and oh god watching those sci-fi movies with Jackson was really starting to affect him. 

“Hello, Youngjae-ah!” Jinyoung greets cheerfully as if Youngjae wasn't trying to hide under his bed. Youngjae wonders how the hell he was supposed to get out of this one. Maybe Jackson can help him out. 

Youngjae ignores Jinyoung’s gaze on him and looks at Jackson. _Help me, I don’t want to see him right now. Make him leave. Or say that we have plans to do something._ Is what Youngjae tries to convey silently to Jackson. Youngjae sighs in relief when Jackson finally smiles and nods. Youngjae knew he could count on his best friend.

Jackson stands up. 

“So I’ll just leave now and give you two some privacy,” Jackson smiles, giving Youngjae a very obvious wink. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jinyoung answers over Youngjae’s protests. Jackson beams, not noticing Youngjae’s despairs. 

As Jinyoung’s says bye to Jackson, Youngjae thinks this is his perfect opportunity to run into his closet and never come out. Jinyoung’s back is turned to him so if he just crawls this way…

“Youngjae-ah.” 

So close. 

“Why are you still in bed?” Jinyoung asks, his hands placed delicately on his hips. Youngjae refrains from commenting that he is currently not in bed. He doesn’t want to die at the hands of his hyung. “It’s almost noon!” Jinyoung scolds like the mother he is. Youngjae is sort of surprised he slept so late but he just shrugs in answer. 

“So that obviously mean you haven’t eaten yet. In fact, I bet you were going to stay in this room all day,” Jinyoung says crossing his arms. 

“Not _all_ day,” Youngjae mumbles. Just most of it. 

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nope. We are going to get some food into you.” 

Youngjae doesn’t really feel up to it but he knows that Jinyoung is not one to argue with. Sighing, he stands up and rubs sleepily at his eyes before reaching up and stretching. When he hears a satisfying pop from his back, he continues and goes to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he's all finished, Youngjae starts toward the door of his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks. Youngjae pauses. 

“Going to the kitchen to get some breakfast?” Youngjae hesitates. He is confused why suddenly that was something that needed to be questioned. 

Jinyoung sighs. Youngjae suddenly feels like a child even though he was a grown man. Jinyoung just had that sort of effect. 

Jinyoung walks over to Youngjae’s closet and starts to rummage through his clothes. 

“Hyung? What are you doing?” Youngjae groans walking toward Jinyoung. He thought they were going to get food. Not reorganize his clothes. 

“Looking for you something decent to wear,” the older hums. Youngjae frowns. “For what?” He asks. Jinyoung turns around and bops him on the nose with his forefinger. 

“Because you’re going out to eat,” Jinyoung replies like it was obvious.

“Um, okay?” Youngjae hesitates. A pair of pants whips him in the face. 

“Put those on,” Jinyoung commands. Just as Youngjae takes the offending clothing off his face, a shirt takes it place. “That too.” 

Youngjae is too bewildered to even protest. Jinyoung walks to the door, telling Youngjae to hurry up, before slamming the door close, leaving Youngjae alone and confused. 

As Youngjae put on the clothes, his mind was spinning. 

Jinyoung yelling, crying, heck even trying to hit Youngjae were all reactions Youngjae would have been expecting. Youngjae would have welcomed it. (Well, not the crying...or the hitting because Jinyoung has a strong arm.) But you get the point. 

Jinyoung coming in his room, calm and collected and actually smiling? Jinyoung telling Youngjae to get ready because they were going out to eat together? Youngjae wants to say maybe it’s just the older's parental instincts taking over. So after Youngjae was all taken care of, Jinyoung will reveal that he knows about the backstabbing. 

Unless he didn’t know? 

Maybe Jaebum hadn’t told him about it yet? The reason why Jinyoung was still acting the same might be because he didn’t actually know what had occurred last night. 

Youngjae pauses, his shirt clutched in his fingers. If Jinyoung didn't know, then shouldn’t Youngjae be the one to tell him? That would probably be the right thing to do. Honestly, though, he wishes that Jinyoung never has to find out. He can still get Jinyoung with Jaebum and, if afterward, it comes out then it wouldn’t matter because Jinyoung would be the one with Jaebum, not Youngjae. 

Youngjae still feels guilty. Will he really be able to keep such a thing from his hyung? 

Someone knocks on the door. 

“Youngjae, are you almost done?” Jinyoung calls. Youngjae quickly throws on his dark shirt, tucking part of the front into his black pants. He finishes the look with a belt and a couple of bracelets. 

“I’m done,” he yells. The door opens immediately and Jinyoung saunters through. He stops in front of Youngjae and looks him over. Jinyoung gives him a nod of approval. “Though, you might want to grab a jacket because it’s sort of chilly,” he murmurs. Youngjae nods in response. 

Jinyoung turns around and starts to walk out the door. Youngjae freezes as he imagines Jinyoung walking away forever because he doesn’t want to be his friend anymore. Not after all that Jaebum told him. 

“Jinyoung-hyung!” 

The older startles and turns around, his eyes narrowed in confusion at Youngjae’s shout. “What is it-” 

“I kissed hyung last night!” Youngjae blurts. Jinyoung recoils as if Youngjae had slapped him. Youngjae knew that Jinyoung would be hurt, but seeing his reaction in person made Youngjae feel even worst. 

“What?!” Jinyoung gasps, shock evident in his voice. Youngjae hangs his head, his bangs falling messily into his eyes. His shoulders curl in shame. 

“I-I kissed Jaebum-hyung last night when he walked me home. I’m so sorry hyung! I’ve been trying to keep my feelings to myself but I guess I’m just so selfish. I understand if you’re mad, or if you don’t want to be my friend anymore,” Youngjae rambles. "I know what I did makes me a horrible person and-” 

“Woah, slow down Youngjae,” Jinyoung interrupts, his tone close to worried. But why would hyung be worried about Youngjae? Jinyoung steps closer and places his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders. “What are you talking about? I’m not mad at you,” he reassures. 

Youngjae raises his head carefully. “Y-you’re not?” He whispers. Jinyoung shakes his head. 

“If anyone, it’s Jaebum I’m mad at. He didn’t even tell me! Some best friend he is,” Jinyoung mutters, rolling his eyes. Youngjae blinks, not fully comprehending Jinyoung’s somewhat mild reaction. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Youngjae demands, wanting it to get through to Jinyoung what terrible thing he did. “I kissed the person you like!” Youngjae wretches out of Jinyoung’s grip and the older one’s eyes widen. “The person I was supposed to help you get with! The person who-” 

“Did he kiss you back?” Jinyoung cuts Youngjae off flatly, crossing his arms. Youngjae falters and he gapes at Jinyoung, words stuck in his throat. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “Because if he did, that obviously means he has feelings for you,” Jinyoung continues. 

“No! It was just in a heat of a moment kind of thing. That doesn’t mean anything!” Youngjae denies even though his traitorous heart clenches at the notion. 

“Why are you lying to yourself?” Jinyoung remarks. “Just admit it.” 

Youngjae’s fists ball up. “You want me to confess that this whole time I’ve been feeling guilty because I like your crush? That I have been hopelessly pining for years after Jaebum and then one of my best friends tell me that not only does he like the same person I do but he wants me to get them together?!” Youngjae asks incredulously. “Fine! I admit it. I’m in love with Jaebum and I kissed him last night because of that. And now I’m feeling _so_ guilty and terrible for betraying you. Happy, now?!” Youngjae yells, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving from his rant. 

Jinyoung sighs. “I have something to tell you,” he declares, his tone slightly apologetic. Youngjae frowns. “What?” Youngjae questions suspiciously. Jinyoung takes a deep breath and his hand runs through his hair nervously. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking and…” Jinyoung drags the word out, looking away from Youngjae’s piercing gaze. “I’ve come to realize that I don’t have any feelings for Jaebum,” he concludes. 

Youngjae tilts his head. “Excuse me, what?” He drawls. 

Jinyoung laughs sheepishly. “Well I kept thinking about our relationship and I found out that I don’t have any romantic feelings for Jaebum,” he explains. “I only like him as my best friend but nothing more. I platonically love Jaebum.” 

Youngjae gives a short laugh, trying to comprehend what Jinyoung was saying. He feels like he should be focused on the fact that if Jinyoung would have figured all this out sooner, Youngjae wouldn’t have to go through any of this drama. (He honestly feels like he was in a shoujo manga or some kind of drama.) But he couldn’t be upset at Jinyoung. Feelings can be complicated. 

But no, Youngjae was stuck on the fact that if Jinyoung doesn’t like Jaebum, then he doesn’t really need to feel guilty. At least not because of Jinyoung (because Jaebum does like Jinyoung, doesn’t he?) But maybe this means Youngjae might have a chance after all? 

As if reading his mind, Jinyoung smiles knowingly. “So maybe you should stop your pining and tell Jaebum how you feel,” he suggests. Youngjae shuffles his feet. 

“But that doesn’t mean Jaebum likes me that way,” Youngjae sighs and looks down at his feet. He misses the way Jinyoung grips his hair in frustration. Youngjae looks up as a pair of hands grasp his shoulders tightly. He tries to look at Jinyoung but the older spins him around and starts pushing him out of his bedroom. 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Jinyoung replies. His tone was a little too smug for Youngjae's liking. 

“What do you mean?” Youngjae tries to inquire but Jinyoung shoves him hard into the living room and Youngjae has to concentrate on not falling flat on his face. “Hyung?! Why did you push me like…” Youngjae trails off when he notices someone sitting on the couch. 

Jaebum’s face was pinched in confusion and slight annoyance. “Jinyoung, why did you push Youngjae like that?” He asks, glaring at the addressed boy. Jinyoung shrugs. 

“I didn’t mean to push him that hard,” he counters. “I just needed him out here before he saw you and tried to hide.” As if he has ever done that before, Youngjae internally scoffs. 

“What are you doing here?” Youngjae exclaims, finally over his shock. He straightens and hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they felt. 

Jaebum shrugs. “Jinyoung told me to meet him over here,” he gestures to Jinyoung. Youngjae crosses his arms and tilts his head at Jinyoung. 

“You guys sounded like you had such a fun time last night, I thought why don’t you go get breakfast together,” Jinyoung smirks. "Even though someone never mentioned a kiss that I fully intend to get all the details about," Jinyoung smiles at Jaebum. Even if it wasn't directed to Youngjae, he still felt the effects of it. Being on the end of that smile was never good. That was a threatening smile. Youngjae shudders. 

Youngjae peeks at Jaebum. To Youngjae’s surprise (and delight), Jaebum’s ears had turned red at Jinyoung’s comment (even if he also looked very fearful from Jinyoung's threat.)

“So just Youngjae and I right?” Jaebum asks sounding very hopeful. Jaebum had asked Jinyoung but he was staring at Youngjae. Youngjae’s face flames up even more under his intense gaze. 

Youngjae turns to Jinyoung automatically, to get him to come too before he remembered their conversation. Instead, Youngjae walks over to Jaebum and gives him a wide smile. “Do you want to get breakfast with me, hyung?” Youngjae inquires, his hands clasped together in front of him. 

Jaebum smiles warmly and he places his hands over Youngjae’s. They lock eyes and Youngjae feels butterflies in his stomach at the way Jaebum gazes fondly at him. “I’ll love too,” Jaebum confesses. 

Youngjae beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your reactions are. This whole chapter is literally what I have been aiming toward since I started. It feels really nice to have come this far :) This is one of my favorite chapters :D 
> 
> Only one more chapter after this!!


	13. finally

A sharp cough brings them out of their own world they descended to when they had locked eyes. 

“You do know you’ve been staring into each other’s eyes for like five minutes now?” Jinyoung smirks, his eyebrow raised teasingly. Youngjae squeaks in embarrassment and tries to pull away but Jaebum grips his hands tighter. Jaebum sticks his tongue out in a very childish gesture at Jinyoung. Jinyoung flicks him off. 

“Let’s go, Youngjae,” Jaebum declares, standing up and pulling Youngjae toward the door. Youngjae puts on his shoes and takes one last look at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung winks at him and Youngjae sheepishly smiles and follows after Jaebum.

* * *

They go to a small cafe that is located down the street. It was a place that they all had frequently visited. A bell above the door announces their arrival and they are instantly hit with the sweet aroma of fresh bread and coffee. 

Since it’s a busy time for the cafe, Jaebum tells Youngjae to pick a place to sit while he gets their food and drinks. Youngjae decides to sit at a table next to the window, and away from the buzz of the front. 

As he waits for his Jaebum, he is still trying to comprehend this situation. Were they on a date? A _I-like-you-more-than-just-a-friend_ kind of date? That’s what Youngjae is hoping but it’s sort of habit for him to think that Jaebum likes Jinyoung and that he was still playing wingman. But he wasn’t anymore. 

He wanted to be the one in a relationship with Jaebum. But does Jaebum want the same? 

“Here you go, one over-priced and over-sweet caramel frappé vs. my perfectly balanced iced coffee and two breakfast sandwiches and a blueberry muffin,” Jaebum announces as he sets their breakfast down. Youngjae smiles up at him. 

“Thanks, hyung~,” Youngjae grins. Jaebum grins back and slides into the seat across from Youngjae. 

Youngjae digs straight into the food, just now realizing how hungry he was. They eat in silence, though Youngjae steals glances at the older. Youngjae blushes every time he sees Jaebum doing the same. 

“So about last night...I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Jaebum apologizes. Youngjae almost chokes. 

“What are you talking about?” Youngjae splutters. “I’m the one who kissed you,” he looks away and rubs the back of his neck. 

It gets quiet and Youngjae wonders what Jaebum was thinking. It turns out he doesn’t have to wait long to find out. 

“You did. And I kissed back because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Jaebum confesses. Youngjae sharply inhales as he turns to look at Jaebum with wide eyes. 

“You have?” Youngjae squeaks out. 

“Yes, and I still do,” Jaebum smiles fondly. Youngjae hides his red face behind his hands. He hears Jaebum chuckle at his embarrassment. 

Youngjae peeks through his fingers at Jaebum. “So you don’t like Jinyoung anymore?” He asks hesitantly. 

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow together. “What? I never liked Jinyoung. Not in a romantic sense,” Jaebum tilts his head. 

Youngjae nods his head. “Remember? Jinyoung gave you flowers and then you came to me to give him yours?” Youngjae explains. 

Jaebum’s eyes widen. “You thought those were for Jinyoung?! They were for you!” 

“Me!?” Youngjae exclaims. “What do you mean?” 

Jaebum looks conflicted between laughing or crying. “I was trying to reciprocate for the flowers that Mark-hyung said you gave me. That day I was confessing to you!” 

Youngjae feels queasy all of a sudden. “Hyung said that those flowers were from me?” Jaebum nods and Youngjae pales. “I told him to tell you they were from Jinyoung!” Youngjae groans. 

Jaebum sobers up. “Why would they be from Jinyoung?” He frowns. 

Youngjae pauses, wondering if he was allowed to say. Jinyoung had entrusted him with such information. But since hyung didn't like Jaebum, maybe he wouldn't mind? 

“Youngjae.” 

“Hyung liked you,” Youngjae blurts. “Er, more like he thought he did,” Youngjae amends. 

Jaebum bursts out laughing. 

Youngjae doesn’t understand what was so funny. “Hyung, why are you laughing,” Youngjae whines, clueless. 

“I’m sorry, Jae, but that was just really funny. Jinyoung would never like me that way,” he chuckles. 

“But it’s true!” Youngjae protests. “He even asked me to be his wingman!” Youngjae claps his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“He did what?” 

Uh-oh. Jaebum’s chin was jutting out meaning that he was getting upset. Youngjae didn’t want to ruin their first maybe date! 

“It’s okay though because he never forced me. I agreed to it,” Youngjae informs but Jaebum isn’t listening. 

“That son of a-” 

Youngjae winces as Jaebum lets out a string of curses. A mother with her young son glares disapprovingly at them and Youngjae smiles at her apologetically. He clears his throat at Jaebum. 

“Why are so upset about it?” Youngjae gingerly inquires. Jaebum sighs. 

“Jinyoung knew that I liked you. That I’ve had the biggest crush on you for forever,” Jaebum frowns but his ears are slightly red. 

“Really?” Youngjae says smiling widely. Jaebum shoots him a look. 

“We’ve already established that,” Jaebum states. Oh yeah. Still. Youngjae was still giddy over the fact that his crush likes him back. 

“Wait. If hyung knew you liked me, then why would he ask me to be his wingman?” Youngjae voices his confusion. 

“Exactly,” Jaebum nods. “Oh, wait until I see him again!” 

Youngjae shakes his head. “We can deal with him later. Right now, let's focus on our date,” Youngjae smiles at Jaebum. 

Jaebum looks surprised before elation shines on his face. “You’re right,” Jaebum concedes, softly smiling. “I want to focus on being here with you.” 

“I can't believe you like me back,” Youngjae says shyly. “I mean I thought for sure you liked Jinyoung-hyung.” 

Jaebum holds back a chuckle. “You’re in shock? I thought you liked Jinyoung, Jackson, and Mark-hyung!” Jaebum at least looks sheepish. 

Youngjae snorts. “Why would you think that,” he manages to say over his giggles. 

“You kept complimenting and talking about Jinyoung!” Jaebum pouts. 

“I was his wingman, remember? I was trying to talk him up to you,” Youngjae shakes his head as he laughs. 

“Oh,” Jaebum blinks. “Okay but you were literally wearing Jackson's clothes a few days ago,” he crosses his arms. 

Youngjae raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? He is my dorm mate and best friend. You can’t tell me that you and Jinyoung haven't shared clothes before,” Youngjae points out. 

Jaebum lets out an embarrassed, “Oh, right.” 

“Anything else?” Youngjae asks, thoroughly amused. 

“Um...when you visited Mark-hyung that one day…” Jaebum rubs the back of his neck. “I thought you and him were…” Youngjae let's out a noise of surprise at Jaebum’s blush. “But then hyung told me that you only had stopped by to give me flowers.” 

Youngjae rolls his eyes fondly. He glances up at Jaebum with a soft smile. “What am I going to do with you?” He sighs. 

“Be my boyfriend,” Jaebum blurts. Realizing what he said, Jaebum hastily continues, “That is if you want to. I want you to but if you think that is going too fast then we-”

Youngjae leans over and presses his lips against the older, effectively silencing him. 

The edge of the table digs into his hip and his back slightly hurts from straining over. His hands are placed awkwardly on the table and he almost tips over his drink. 

But Jaebum immediately kisses back, sighing happily and Youngjae doesn't care about any of that. He only focuses on kissing Jaebum. Youngjae starts to smile so he pulls back, only a little. 

Youngjae smirks at Jaebum. “I guess that’s one way to get my boyfriend to be quiet,” he remarks. Jaebum laughs and he has the biggest smile on his face. Youngjae’s cheeks start to ache from how must he’s smiling but he pays no attention. 

Not when he has his boyfriend right there in front of him, looking at Youngjae like he is the world. Likely so, because Youngjae knows that the man in front of him was his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy and cheesy endings :') 
> 
> This is technically the end, but I have a short extra chapter that I'll post in a couple of days so stay tuned for that :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day/night.


	14. bonus chapter aka jaebum is ready to fight jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, Jinyoung. Run.

“Park Jinyoung! You have some explaining to do,” Jaebum announces as he slams the door open to Mark's apartment (almost hitting the older in the face. He strolls as if he owns the place and Mark levels him with an unimpressed glare. Youngjae calmly walks in after his boyfriend and pats his shoulder. "A little too much," Youngjae whispers and Jaebum nods. Youngjae removes his hand and Jaebum wastes no time to stride over to Jinyoung who had jumped at the sudden outburst. 

(Youngjae swears that Jinyoung stays over here more than he does at his shared place with Jaebum.).

Jinyoung relaxes as he sees Youngjae and Jaebum. “Hey, guys,” he smiles and places his hands behind his head. “What are you doing here?” 

Mark was trailing behind them but now he goes and sits next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung instantly lays his head on the oldest's shoulders, shifting to get comfortable. Mark automatically leans to help him get in position. Youngjae oddly feels like he's invading something. What is it? He doesn't know. 

“Would you be so kind to explain this whole “wingman” business, Jinyoung?” Jaebum demands. Jinyoung’s eyes widen and glance at Mark who shrugs his shoulders. Jinyoung clears his throat his throat nervously. 

“It was your idea,” Mark voices. 

“Wait, Mark-hyung, you knew about it too?” Youngjae questions. “Wait, what are you even talking about? I’m so confused,” Youngjae complains. Jaebum glances over at him before narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum growls and crosses his arms. Jinyoung avoids Jaebum’s glare and chooses instead to look at Youngjae. Youngjae was a safer option, apparently. 

“Okay, so I was getting tired of hyung’s whining and pining over you, so I came up with a plan to give him a chance to finally confess,” Jinyoung explains. Youngjae stares at the older dumbfounded. “I never liked Jaebum romantically, it was just a ploy to get you two together,” Jinyoung continues. 

Oh. 

“I sort of feel really dumb from not being able to figure that out,” Youngjae says and looks down at his hands. Jaebum reaches out and lays his hand on the middle of Youngjae’s back, moving his hand up and down in a comforting gesture. “I didn’t know either,” Jaebum offers. 

“Jae, don’t be upset about that. Jinyoungie is just a good actor,” Mark reassures, patting Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“I guess you are too, hyung,” Youngjae replies. Mark shrugs his shoulders once again. 

“I told him that this wasn’t a good plan. There were other ways of getting Jaebum to own up to his feelings and stop being a coward,” Mark sighs. Jaebum makes a squawking noise in protest. 

“How was I supposed to know that hyung would somehow even mess this up?” Jinyoung argues. “It’s not my fault he doesn’t know how to get his shit together,” he further comments. Youngjae sees Jaebum’s chin starting to poke out so he quicking steps closer and wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist. 

“Hyung didn’t mean it like that,” Youngjae is quick to calm him down. Jinyoung remains oblivious and continues to rant about how dumb Jaebum is with feelings. Youngjae glances at Mark, panic on his face. Mark shrugs his shoulders (seriously how many times is he going to do that?) and Youngjae can make out a tiny smile on his face. Why was did his hyung have to enjoy this? 

“Jinyoung-hyung!” Youngjae shouts. Jinyoung mouth snaps closed. Youngjae inclines his head toward Jaebum urgently. Jinyoung peeks at Jaebum and his eyes widen. 

(Youngjae could just hear Bambam’s voice: It was at that moment, Jinyoung knew, he fucked up.)

“Hyung, you know I don't really mean any of that,” Jinyoung stresses. He carefully rises from his seat, his eyes carefully trained on Jaebum. Normally Jinyoung wouldn’t give in so easily to Jaebum but the younger seemed to realize that it’ll be better just to give in this time. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum says, his voice low. 

“Oh, would you look at the time,” Jinyoung chirps as he starts heading toward the door. “I really have somewhere I need to be right now.” Jinyoung hastily puts on his shoes, almost tripping. “Sorry I have to leave but it’s super important so goodbye!” The door slams closed.

Jaebum goes and sits on the couch where Jinyoung was sitting, though not as close to Mark. He stretches before releasing out a sigh. “That was fun,” Jaebum comments cheekily. Mark nods. Youngjae shakes his head and crosses his arms. 

“Hyung! He was just trying to help, and it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” The youngest questions. 

“True,” Jaebum admits. “But it’s not like I’m actually going to do anything. Just scare him a little for payback.” Youngjae rolls his eyes but he isn’t upset. He did think it was funny too. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Hyung, when are you going ask him out? You keep putting it off,” Jaebum asks Mark. Mark sighs and looks down at his hands. 

“I know,” Mark replies. 

Youngjae’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “Wait, what are you talking about?” Youngjae turns to Mark. “You like Jinyoung-hyung? 

Mark nods his head. “Since when?” Youngjae exclaims. 

“You didn’t know that Mark-hyung and Jinyoung have been pining after each other for almost a year now?” Jaebum asks incredulously. Youngjae apparently didn’t. 

“No!”

“They keep dancing around each other and are too scared to admit they are literally in love with each other,” Jaebum rolls his eyes. Youngjae thinks back to a few days ago when he went over to Mark’s place and Jinyoung was there. He realizes that they were acting really domestic. Actually, now that he really thinks about it, they act like that everywhere. Even a few minutes ago when they were sitting on the couch together. 

“Okay, yeah I see it,” Youngjae admits sheepishly. He didn’t know the two like each other like that. He wonders what’s stopping them? Whatever the reasons they might have, Youngjae wants to help. He wants them to have the happiness he now has with Jaebum. 

“I’ll help you hyung,” Youngjae announces. Mark looks surprised at the declaration but then he smiles softly at Youngjae before glancing downward at his hands. 

“I don’t know Youngjae…” Mark hesitates. 

“I want to! Whatever it is, I’ll help,” Youngjae reaffirms. Jaebum makes a humming noise. 

“Maybe we can lock them in the closet,” Jaebum suggests, smirking. Youngjae frowns. “Will that actually work?” 

“I know what we can do,” Mark speaks up. The other two turns their attention to him, waiting for him to continue. “We’ll do the same that Jinyoung did. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Youngjae and I -” 

Youngjae’s squeak of surprise cuts Mark off as Jaebum reaches out and pulls Youngjae down into his lap. Jaebum’s arms latch possessively around Youngjae waist. He glares darkly at Mark over Youngjae’s shoulder. “No, Youngjae is mine now. I’m never letting him go. Find someone else.” 

Youngjae feels heat rush to his face and his stomach squirms pleasantly at Jaebum’s words. He leans back into Jaebum's embrace. Mark throws his hands up, palms facing toward them. 

“Okay, bad idea,” Mark surrenders, chuckling lightly. Jaebum seems to be satisfied with Mark’s answer and gives the older a nod. He then drops his head so it rests on Youngjae’s shoulders. 

Youngjae ignores the kisses that Jaebum presses into his shoulder. 

Youngjae clears his throat and pretends not to see Mark’s smirk. 

“So...I guess we're going with the closet idea then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I actually cannot believe this is the end. You guys I'm being a hundred percent serious right now, but I am crying. I shouldn't be listening to Thank You while writing this...I always get emotional when I listen to it. 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU SHOWED FOR THIS STORY 
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter story I've ever completed. It means so much to mean for you guys experiencing this with me. I honestly was scared that I might not complete it or that it would turn out really bad. But it's done and I'm actually proud of what I've done. I know I have so much to improve on and I can't wait to! 
> 
> (I almost didn't post this chapter because the word count was at a perfect 21000. But I promised and I really wanted you guys to read this.) 
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter for fun for myself but then I thought why not share it you know? 
> 
> Anyway this AN is super long so I'll stop now xD. Stay tuned for more stories in the future!! Thank you again and have an awesome weekend! <3


End file.
